Las consecuencias de lo prohibido
by Katarina-Hatake
Summary: Dicen que los errores son parte de la vida, nadie tiene duda ni queja sobre ello. El problema es que a veces no son errores conscientes, si no provocados por una turba de niños mimados que quieren hacerte la vida imposible solamente porque no les caes bien... — ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice para que ellos me hicieran esto? — preguntó dolida. — Nada. — contestó él — No les has hecho nada.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hello!**

**Sin mucho tiempo, una historia basada en una idea que he visto en varios fic's, quise retomarla desde otro punto de vista. Espero sea de su agrado y merezca sus comentarios, sin más dejo que lean. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

_Universo Alternativo. _

_Pensamientos._

**Advertencias: **

_OoC en los personajes. _

_Una OC es la protagonista. _

* * *

**Las consecuencias de lo prohibido. **

**Prólogo. **

* * *

Se consideraba una chica normal, común y corriente. Aún asistía a la preparatoria, uno de las mejores instituciones a nivel nacional, afortunadamente era su último año ahí, pronto iría a la Universidad y se olvidaría de todo, para centrase en su carrera de Artes.

Aunque su tutora, Tsunade Senju, siempre le dijo que tenía mucho talento para la Facultad de Medicina y la había persuadido todo ese tiempo para que aceptara una beca completa en una de las mejores universidades de Japón. Más ella dudosa, le dijo que lo pensaría, en lo que restaba del año escolar, entonces decidiría.

También le había insistido con la idea de que se comprometiera con uno de los hijos de los benefactores de la escuela, más nunca le reveló la identidad de éste, sólo le había dicho que estaba interesado en ella y que le gustaría formalizar una relación. Sin embargo, ella se negó a tal cosa pues le parecía demasiado sospechoso y pensaba que por ser una persona de recursos limitados, intentaban aprovecharse de ello para hacer lo que quisieran con su persona.

Así que con toda la educación y amabilidad que le fue posible reunir, rechazó la oferta y continúo como si nada pasara. A Tsunade le desilusionó, puesto que el hijo de uno de sus mayores benefactores estaba bastante interesado en ella, de hecho… era algo más que eso. Pero sabía perfectamente que no podía hacer nada y que en el corazón no se manda, sólo esperaba que no repercutiera en su ayuda hacia su institución.

Se encontraba tomando apuntes del pizarrón, su maestro acaba de Biología acababa de darles la explicación y necesitaban anotar los procedimientos en la libreta o harían mal la tarea, nota que no podía darse el lujo de perder.

De repente un papelito le dio en la cabeza, lo miró con extrañeza más no prestó atención, no obstante, otro papelito colapsó en el mismo sitió y finalmente volteó hacia el lugar de donde provenían. Encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de Naruto, evitó dar un suspiro.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Naruto? — susurró lo más bajo posible y lo suficientemente alto como para que el rubio la escuchara.

— ¿Irás a la fiesta de Sakura esta noche? — le preguntó entusiasmado.

— No lo sé… — manifestó dudosa — Sabes que no puedo regresar muy tarde a casa, no alcanzaré autobús desde ahí.

— No te preocupes, yo iré a dejarte a tu casa. — expresó con una sonrisa jovial, sabía que no la dejaría en paz hasta que aceptara.

Reprimió un suspiro.

— Está bien, pero al menor desplante me voy. — advirtió y el rubio sonrió más ampliamente.

— ¡Uchida! ¡Namikaze! — profirió su maestro.

Ambos dieron un respingo asustados y lo miraron avergonzados, aunque su sonrojo aumentó al ver su mirada oscura clavada en ella. Pues no podía negarlo, su maestro de Biología era muy atractivo, en toda la secundaría tenía la fama de un modelo de ropa interior o no sé que cosa, pues no prestaba atención a los rumores. Aunque su cabellera grisácea era bastante singular… al igual que la de Sakura, la novia de Naruto.

— Pónganse a trabajar. — regañó a ambos.

— Sí, Kakashi-sensei. — respondieron al unísono.

Ella regresó la mirada a sus apuntes, por suerte tendría todo un fin de semana para hacerlo, tiempo suficiente. Bien podía darse un respiro y disfrutar de esa noche, sólo esperaba no recibir más desplantes por no compartir la misma clase social.


	2. Una noche, un error

**¡Hello!**

**Sin mucho tiempo, he aquí el primer capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado y merezca sus comentarios, sin más dejo que lean. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

_Universo Alternativo. _

_Pensamientos._

**Advertencias: **

_OoC en los personajes. _

_Una OC es la protagonista. _

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

**Una noche, un error. **

"_Los cautos rara vez se equivocan."_

_Confucio. _

* * *

Era el mes de enero, apenas comenzaban las clases y las fiestas no se hacían esperar preludio al fin de semana, ella ya se había acostumbrado a eso, aún a pesar de todo pronóstico tenía un par de amigos que solían invitarla a sus fiestas. En las cuales había tomado licor en más de una ocasión, sin llegar a exceder, cuando mucho dos o tres copas máximo.

Tampoco le gustaba hacer el ridículo en público, ya había tenido que vivirlo en un par de ocasiones con Naruto, quien decía que iba para cuidarla y era ella quien terminaba haciéndolo con él. Su amigo era todo un caso, pero lo quería mucho, aunque tuviera una novia pesada y arrogante, al igual que sus amigas y conocidos. Quienes se creían dueños del mundo por el hecho de tener dinero y lujos, que personas como ella no podrían costear ni en un millón de años.

En cuanto llegaron a la mansión de la Haruno, lograron pasar desapercibidos, puesto que ella vestía de manera diferente. Llevaba un vestido negro un poco entallado mostrando su esbelta figura y con algo de vuelo en la falda, que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, dejando al descubierto sus pantorrillas cremosas y torneadas. El escote en V era discreto, pero realzaba a la perfección su considerable busto y las sandalias plateadas de tacón alto acentuaban su postura y curvas, además de que le otorgaban una elegancia innata.

Su larga cabellera azabache la llevaba suelta, su rostro maquillado de forma natural y a la vez enalteciendo sus facciones, delicadas y hermosas. Sobretodo sus bellos ojos lilas, dándole un aire único. Los chicos que se encontraban en la mansión no pudieron evitar mirarla y otros se voltearon para apreciarla, pues se veía hermosa.

Sensual y natural al mismo tiempo, se sintió incómoda, no le gustaban las miradas lujuriosas y mucho menos las curiosas.

— _¡Maldita sea Temari! Me las vas a pagar… — masculló en su mente. _

— ¡Naruto! ¡Cariño! — escuchó la voz melosa de Sakura, observó hacia el frente y la vio caminar hacia ellos, iba ataviada en un minivestido en color blanco.

Extremadamente entallado, marcando el contorno de su silueta voluptuosa y bien formada. En cuanto llegó se abalanzó sobre Naruto y lo besó de tal forma que parecía que se lo tragaría, éste correspondió, aunque en un principio le sorprendió el gesto posesivo de su novia. Pocas veces la había visto de esa manera y podía contarlas con los dedos de una mano.

— Creí que ya no vendrías… — manifestó melosa, había alzado la voz pues la música era bastante fuerte y luego la miró a ella — ¿No nos vas a presentar? — inquirió intercalando miradas entre su novio y ella, el rubio rió con gracia ante el despiste de su novia.

— Ustedes ya se conocen Sakura, es Nahla. — declaró sorprendiendo a la pelirosa, que luego le sonrió con hipocresía.

— Oh, vaya, no sabía, no te reconocí, estás tan… arreglada… — expresó disfrazando el desprecio con amabilidad.

Sin embargo, ésta lo notó y sonrió, ya estaba acostumbrada a sus indirectas.

— ¿Por qué no vamos con los chicos? Están en el bar. — dijo Naruto, Sakura sonrió como si nada pero no despegaba la vista de Nahla conforme caminaban hacia el bar.

Detestaba el hecho de que Temari y Gaara no hayan podido ir, tenían una cena familiar y no podían faltar. No le gustaba sentirse como bicho raro en ese ambiente.

En cuanto llegó las miradas de los chicos se posaron en ella, causando cierto recelo en las demás chicas, sobretodo en Ino y Ten-Ten.

— ¡Hasta que aparecen! — profirió Sasuke fastidiado, pero fijó su mirada oscura en la hermosa chica que los acompañaba, se bajó del banco en el que se encontraba sentado y se acercó a ellos — Valió la pena esperarlos… — manifestó de forma sensual, la pelirosa hizo una mueca, esto sería divertido.

— Por lo que veo no soy la única que se ha equivocado contigo… Nahla. — profirió la pelirosa remarcando su nombre, causando impresión en los demás. Que la miraban sin poder creerlo.

La chica sólo rodó los ojos, mientras Naruto sonreía divertido.

— Lo que hace un baño y un buen vestido, ¿A quién robaste? — articuló una hermosa rubia con veneno, mirándola de pies a cabeza en forma despreciativa.

— O a lo mejor le pidió un deseo a su hada madrina y a las doce volverá a ser la pordiosera lamebotas que es… — siseó Sasuke tósigo.

Nahla sólo sonrió.

— Yo no necesito robarle a nadie, Ino, a lo mejor lo dices porque tus gustos en ropas son peores que los de un mendigo. — expresó mirándola de la misma forma, pues el escote sugerente de su vestido granate dejaba poco a la imaginación; al igual que el largo de este y luego miró a Sasuke — Y si tuviera un hada madrina le pediría que te regale un cerebro nuevo para navidad Uchiha, realmente lo necesitas. — concluyó con una sonrisa burlona al ver ambos rostros irritados — Nos veremos luego Naruto. — formuló antes de que alguno dijera algo y se retiró de ahí, con paso lento y decidido.

No se iría para no darles el gusto de verla humillada, así que les fastidiaría la noche, con el hecho de que supieran de que se encontraba ahí.

Naruto la vio marchar, su ceño se frunció y su rostro se tornó serio.

— Es el colmo con ustedes, no entiendo que es lo que les ha hecho para que la traten de ese modo. — profirió con seriedad, ante la mirada sorpresiva de los demás, hasta de la propia Sakura.

— Meterse donde no debe. — expresó Ino con dureza, recibiendo una mirada irritada por parte del rubio que logró amedrentarla.

— Déjalo Ino, él tiene razón. — profirió Sasuke para admiración de todos, hasta del propio rubio — Iré a disculparme con ella en nombre de todos. — dijo asombrándolos, pero le dio una mirada a Ino que ella supo entender bien y un brillo lleno de malicia se instaló en sus ojos azules.

— Toma, llévale esto de mi parte. — le entregó un copa de champagne, ante la mirada atónita de los demás.

Luego observaron marchar a Sasuke en mismo rumbo que ella se había tomado hacía unos minutos, Naruto sonrió complacido.

— Ya era hora de que lo entendieran. — habló él nuevamente manteniendo su sonrisa jovial.

Más Neji, Hinata y Shikamaru no se tragaron ese cuento, algo se traían entre manos y cuando los dos se ponían en ese plan; no podía ser bueno… sólo esperaban que no tuviera terribles consecuencias.

**OoOoOoO**

Se sintió ofuscada entre tanta gente y de paso mal, sabía que no debía haberse presentado a ese lugar, siempre lograban humillarla o por lo menos lo intentaban. Aunque cuando Temari y Gaara se presentaban, preferían no meterse, pues juntos solían infundir temor; sobretodo Gaara, causaba temor con sólo verlo…

Suspiró, decidió subir a la segunda planta, ahí se encontraban un par de terrazas que brindaban una maravillosa vista de la zona verde. Aunque en la oscuridad apenas y lograba verse, pero el jardín tenuemente iluminado por una serie de luces pequeñas, podía ver los rosales y algunas otras plantas en el amplio jardín, el pasto verde y esponjoso… se imaginó que era suave al contacto.

Inhaló de nuevo, debió quedarse en su casa.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse y se alejó del balcón, volteó a ver y deseó no hacerlo, pues era el Uchiha arrogante, que llevaba dos copas en la mano. Dos copas de champagne…

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Uchiha? — la pregunta fue directa y sin tapujos, éste sólo le sonrió con despreocupación.

— Sólo vine a disculparme por la descortesía, no debimos hablarte así. — concedió el azabache, ella entrecerró los ojos sin creerle y éste únicamente sonreía, algo que le pareció sospechoso — Toma, esto te lo envía Ino, esperando que aceptes sus disculpas. — dijo extendiéndole la copa que llevaba en su mano derecha, Nahla lo miraba escéptica.

— ¿A qué viene esta muestra de arrepentimiento Uchiha?

— ¿Es que acaso no somos capaces de arrepentirnos? — rebatió él.

— Ustedes jamás se arrepienten. — replicó con seguridad.

— Para todo hay una primera vez. — habló él de nuevo, mientras le sonreía de lado — Bien si no me crees, pregúntale a Naruto. — esa sola afirmación era suficiente para ella, si él lo sabía podía creer.

Y finalmente tomó la copa que él le ofrecía y le dio un pequeño sorbo, la sonrisa del Uchiha se acrecentó y un brillo lleno de maldad se visualizó en su rostro. Pero lo disimuló en cuanto ella lo miró.

— Creo que es mejor que bajemos, Naruto nos espera. — sugirió el azabache haciendo el amago de irse, más Nahla no lo siguió — ¿No vas? — ella negó.

— Bajaré luego. — fue lo único que le dijo.

— Como quieras. — soltó encogiéndose de hombros y comenzó a internarse en la casa, hasta que se perdió de vista.

Si hubiese podido verlo, se hubiera dado cuenta de la sonrisa perversa que llevaba plantada en el rostro… esa niñita sabría que con ellos, nadie se metía.

Mientras tanto, Nahla miró la copa de cristal llena de champagne, le dio otro sorbo y se giró nuevamente, elevó sus ojos lilas hacia el cielo maravillándose con el manto estrellado y la hermosa luna llena que bañaba las copas de los árboles… repentinamente se soltó una brisa veraniega agitando su sedosa cabellera azabache de forma graciosa. Le provocó una sonrisa cuando rozó su rostro.

— ¿Nahla? — una voz masculina, aterciopelada y grave le hizo dar un respingo, se giró rápidamente aún con la copa en la mano.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, en cuanto vio a su profesor de Biología. Vestía de manera informal y completamente de negro, un vaquero y una camisa de vestir con finas rayas grises, semi abierta en el pecho y con las mangas dobladas de manera cuidadosa. Su cabellera grisácea desordenada como era su costumbre y en la mano, también llevaba una copa pero de whisky.

Dirigió la mirada hacia su rostro, tenía una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

— Kakashi-Sensei, ¿Qué hace usted aquí? — preguntó con franqueza, logrando que él acrecentara su sonrisa.

— Sakura me pidió que me presentara como única figura responsable, ya que sus padres no se encuentran. — contestó encaminándose hacia ella — ¿Puedo acompañarte? — se sorprendió ante la pregunta y sobretodo, la educación que guardaba, su trato siempre había sido de maestro-alumna y nada más.

Asintió y él se posó a su lado, depositó su copa de whisky sobre la baranda de concreto, mientras que ella le dio otro sorbo a la suya.

— Nunca pensé encontrarte aquí. — soltó con sinceridad, dejó de ver el horizonte para verla a ella — He asistido a muchas de las fiestas de los chicos, pero no te he visto en ninguna. — Nahla sonrió con ironía.

— Creo que no es un secreto para usted saber que yo no les agrado en lo absoluto, por mi condición socio-económica. — respondió la hermosa chica sin dejar de ver al horizonte, le dio otro trago a su copa de champagne y de alguna manera le supo diferente, sólo miró el líquido más no le prestó atención — No es algo del otro mundo, todos lo saben… estoy aquí por Naruto, cuando toma demasiado alcohol termina inconsciente y no hay quien lo lleve a casa porque todos están en las mismas condiciones… — bufó con desgana, Kakashi emitió una risa baja y ronca, ella lo miró asombrada.

No era de todos los días escuchar la risa de su Sensei, puesto que era uno de los maestros más serios y estrictos de todo el plantel.

— Tienes mucha razón, he visto como terminan. Créeme cuando te digo que la inconsciencia es lo más suave que les puede suceder. — concedió Hatake.

— No quiero ni imaginármelo… — resopló la chica dispuesta a darle otro trago a su copa, más no pudo…

De pronto comenzó a sentirse extraña… ligera, tanto física como mental, luego una especie de euforia, un cúmulo de cosas que terminaron por marearla soltó la copa y se tambaleó. El cristal se quebró y Kakashi la sostuvo de la cintura con firmeza.

— ¿Estás bien? — indagó con tono y mirada preocupada, esta asintió y luego hizo una negativa.

— No… me siento un poco mareada… — musitó tocándose la cabeza con la mirada baja, sentía de que si la elevaba se desmayaría.

— Ven, te llevaré a una de las habitaciones para que te recuestes. — sentenció conduciéndola hacia la habitación más cercana.

La estancia era amplia y elegante, sin embargo, ella no se fijó en detalles, pues se sentía aturdida. En cuanto llegaron a la cama, se sentó al filo mientras Kakashi se colocaba en cuclillas frente a ella, se sintió observada y finalmente decidió mirar a su Sensei.

En efecto, él tenía sus ojos oscuros clavados sobre ella.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? — habló nuevamente él, pero Nahla no contestó, se encontraba absorta en su rostro y su mirada intensa, sin saber lo que hacía; la hermosa chica llevó una de sus frágiles manos a su rostro y lo acarició con una delicadeza tal, que casi lo hace suspirar.

¿Cómo es que no se había fijado antes en lo atractivo que era su Sensei de Biología?, su rostro parecía tallado por algún artesano o escultor, era mucho más atractivo que cualquier chico de la escuela y su cuerpo era tan atlético y marcado como los mismos.

¿Será que practicaba algún deporte extremo? ¿O iba a algún gimnasio?

No lo sabía, pero no podía negar su gran atractivo. Además de ese sex-appeal innato, era curioso, porque en esos casi tres años no lo había notado, hasta ahora.

— ¿Nahla? — habló de nuevo él, al ver que la chica se aproximaba a su rostro en una forma peligrosa — Nahla no… — toda queja o advertencia quedó sellada por los carnosos y sensuales labios de la chica, él abrió los ojos con asombro en cuanto ella comenzó a mover sus labios de forma lenta y torpe.

¡Maldita sea!

Ella era su alumna y él su maestro, no podía permitir que eso continuara.

— Nahla no creo que esto sea correc… — ella no lo dejó hablar, lo besó de nuevo.

Esta vez con más ahínco, movía sus labios de forma torpe y ansiosa, pero para él era el cielo… ¡Rayos! Debía detenerla…

Tenía que hacerlo…

**OoOoOoO**

_Unas manos recorrían su cuerpo, besos, caricias, suspiros… _

_Gemidos de placer… palabras susurrantes al oído. _

_Un dolor agudo en su entrepierna… _

Abrió los ojos de golpe visualizando un pulcro cielo falso… esa no era su habitación. Paseó sus irises lilas alrededor, demasiado lujo… en efecto, ese no era su cuarto… de esa estancia salían dos cuartos.

Las cortinas eran color crema, por las cuales apenas se colaban los rayos del sol.

¡Un momento! ¿Los rayos del sol?

— Oh, por Dios… — murmuró para sí misma.

Se levantó de golpe, en seguida sintió una corriente de aire helado tocó su piel, miró hacia abajo y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos…

¡Estaba desnuda! ¡Ay Dios!

Observó de reojo el otro lado de la cama pero… no había nadie ahí… ¿Pero cómo…?

A lo mejor no había sucedido nada, sólo se habían desnudado y ella se quedó dormida. ¿A quién quería engañar? De haber sido así lo hubieran hecho de todas maneras… sólo había una manera de comprobarlo y era…

Tragó saliva y se armó de valor.

— Vamos, tú puedes Nahla. — se animó ella misma, respiró profundamente y quitó la sábana blanca…

Cerró los ojos con pesar ante la pequeña mancha rojiza que se encontraba en el forro que cubría el colchón.

— Maldición… — masculló con molestia y un poco de tristeza.

No obstante, no tenía tiempo para lamentos, miró el pequeño reloj que estaba sobre una de las mesas de noche y se dio cuenta que casi eran las seis de la mañana. Debía cambiarse rápidamente y llegar a su departamento antes, tenía que trabajar y no podía darse el lujo de perder un día de trabajo.

Se levantó de la cama lo más rápido que pudo o lo que el dolor de su entrepierna la dejaba… buscó su desgastado teléfono celular, ágilmente marcó una serie de números y esperó a que alguien le contestará al otro lado de la línea, mientras buscaba sus prendas regadas por toda la habitación.

¿Pero qué demonios había hecho anoche?

— _Aló… — contestó una voz adormilada al otro lado de la línea. _

— ¡Karin! Lamento despertarte pero necesito pedirte algo. — habló rápidamente y con dificultad, ya que mientras lo hacía comenzaba a vestirse.

— _¿Nahla? ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó más despierta y preocupada. _

— Necesito pedirte un favor. — dijo nuevamente mientras se colocaba su vestido.

— _¡Sí! ¡Claro! — respondió la chica._

— Podrías pasar por mí, estoy en casa de Sakura. — manifestó terminando de acomodarse el atuendo.

— _¿De Sakura? ¡¿Pero qué rayos haces ahí? — le recriminó la otra, su voz sonaba molesta, ella reprimió un suspiro. _

— ¿Puedes o no? — no tenía tiempo para peleas, escuchó un gruñido y luego un suspiro por parte de Karin.

— _Espérame afuera, paso por ti en quince minutos. _

— ¡Gracias! — profirió aliviada, la otra sólo soltó un par de maldiciones y luego se despidieron.

Sabía que luego tendrían una charla o más bien, una serie de reclamos y reprimendas, porque ya le había advertido acerca de esa gente, más ella no le hacía caso. Pues su amistad era con Naruto, no con la bola de engreídos.

Terminó de arreglarse el cabello y salió de la habitación rumbo a la planta baja, Karin aparecería en menos de diez minutos y no quería ver a nadie ni tener que dar explicaciones, ya suficiente tenía con no recordar lo que había sucedido.

Salió de ahí, sin percatarse de que dos pares de ojos la veían con un centello de malicia y triunfo, más la sonrisa pérfida que se formaba en sus labios. Habían logrado su objetivo, verla caer al igual que todos los demás… después de eso, dejaría de ser una santurrona.

_Continuara… _


	3. Recuerdos borrosos

**Sin tiempo, he aquí el segundo capítulo, gracias a los que leyeron y dejaron comentarios, mil gracias. Nos veremos en el próximo, hasta luego. **

**Aclaraciones: **

_Universo Alternativo._

_Pensamientos. _

**Advertencias: **

_OoC en los personajes._

_Una OC es la protagonista. _

* * *

**Capítulo 2 **

**Recuerdos borrosos. **

_"El amor nace del recuerdo, vive de la inteligencia y muere por el olvido."_

_Ramón Llull.  
_

* * *

Cuatro semanas pasaron luego de ese _**"incidente"**_, si lo podía llamar así.

Hasta ese momento no podía recordar nada, todo eran imágenes borrosas y sin orden lógico, lo único que podía recordar con certeza eran las caricias, los besos que de alguna manera llegaron a transportarla fuera de este mundo. Sus manos grandes y expertas explorando su cuerpo… de sólo recordarlo sentía un pequeño calor en la parte baja de su vientre y un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.

Sin embargo, la tristeza seguía presente al igual que molestia, por el hecho de no poder recordar y triste porque fue su primera vez, en la que no pudo estar presente… por lo menos no racionalmente. Suspiró por tercera vez en ese lapso de clase, ni siquiera había prestado atención, más eso no era impedimento para su memoria.

Repentinamente se sintió observada… y por instinto elevó la mirada, se encontró con la oscura mirada de su Sensei de Biología, se sonrojó al instante y sin razón aparente. Aunque le llamaba la atención el hecho de que sus miradas eran penetrantes e intensas por períodos prolongados… había comenzado a notarlo últimamente.

Y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, la ponía nerviosa. Por esa razón desviaba la mirada y se concentraba en su libro, debía adelantar el trabajo, así podría descansar. Aunque ahora que lo recordaba… en los últimos días se había estado sintiendo muy cansada y con un sueño extremo, como si no durmiera absolutamente nada.

Finalmente el timbre sonó, comenzó a guardar sus cosas con parsimonia, tocaba ir al gimnasio, pues comenzaban los juegos y el torneo de artes marciales era el que haría la apertura.

— ¡¿Lista? ! — inquirió una voz femenina emocionada, levantó la vista y visualizó las dos esbeltas figuras de Karin y Temari, ambas atractivas y vestidas de manera informal. Pues en la semana de juegos daban carta blanca para que los alumnos asistieran como quisieran.

Aunque la elegancia y distinción en ellas era más que evidente, con frecuencia se sentía como un mosquito al juntarse con ellas…

— No. — contestó, el rostro de Karin se tornó molesto y Temari sólo la miró con seriedad.

— ¡¿Por qué no? ! — vociferó Karin irritada, llamando la atención de Kakashi que aún se encontraba en el aula.

Instintivamente dirigió su mirada hacia él que también la veía, la desvió rápidamente o su rubor se acentuaría, luego miró a Karin con reproche.

— ¡¿Dijiste que participarías? ! — continúo la pelirroja ignorando la mirada de su amiga, su ceño estaba fruncido, en verdad estaba molesta.

— Cálmate Karin, deja que ella nos explique. — reprendió la hermosa rubia de ojos verde azulados, la pelirroja sólo bufó descontenta y fastidiada — Te lo compensaré luego… — le musitó en voz baja y sensual, Karin sonrió con picardía y Nahla rodó los ojos.

— Temari tiene razón, tengo un buen motivo para eso. — articuló guardando su libro en la mochila para después tomarla e irse — No quise hacerlo porque sería un problema, si me registraba a último minuto podía ser un motivo para que Uchiha y Hyuga hicieran que me descalificaran. — les dijo mientras caminaban por el pasillo que daba hacia el gimnasio — No quiero más problemas con ellos, recuerden que cuando se mete uno se meten todos… — manifestó con fastidio, Karin se mostró molesta.

— ¡Que se atrevan! ¡Se las verán con nosotras! — exclamó enojada la pelirroja.

— Creo que Gaara también se uniría, no te dejaría sola Nal. — expresó Temari, la chica sólo sonrió e hizo un movimiento de cabeza negativo.

— Déjenlo así, quiero pasar tranquilo mi último año aquí. — replicó pasiva.

Ambas chicas suspiraron, era inútil querer convencerla de hacer algo si ella no lo deseaba.

— Me hubiera gustado que le rompieras la nariz al Uchiha engreído. — manifestó Karin con decepción, ambas rieron al imaginarse a Sasuke con la nariz rota y tirado en el suelo… una imagen digna de fotografiar y guardar para la posteridad.

Continuaban caminando por el pasillo hacia el gimnasio, pero Nahla se detuvo a medio camino.

Temari y Karin también lo hicieron, giraron hacia ella extrañadas.

— Acabo de recordar que dejé mi libro en el salón, porque no se adelantan, yo las alcanzo luego. — habló lo más convincente que pudo.

— Claro, te guardaremos un lugar. — habló Temari, enseguida continuaron su camino.

Mientras que ella salió corriendo directo a los baños…

**OoOoOoOoO**

Corrió hacia el baño y vomitó… todo lo que había desayunado esa mañana, bueno… lo poco que desayunó. Le había sucedido lo mismo el día de ayer, de pronto le habían atacado unas náuseas repentinas y no pudo contenerse, terminó vomitando igual.

A lo mejor algo de lo que había comido le había hecho daño y por eso sentía esas terribles náuseas… no tenía ni hambre, sólo se le antojaba tomar agua y nada más. Pero no quiso decírselo a las chicas, las preocuparía por nada.

Dio la última arcada, se sentó en el piso y se pasó la mano por la frente, apartando los mechones de su flequillo para que no se adhirieran por esa fina capa de sudor.

El piso dejó de moverse, realmente se sentía mareada…

Respiró profundamente, una, dos, tres veces; esperando que así se disipara su mareo y malestar en su estómago. En cuanto se sintió mejor se levantó, haló la cadena; salió, lavó sus manos y aseó su boca.

Luego se encaminó hacia el gimnasio, donde sus amigas la esperaban.

En cuanto llegó se percató de lo lleno que se encontraba el gimnasio, no lograba ver a sus amigas por ningún lugar, sin obtener la localización de las chicas, decidió quedarse ahí. Lo más alejada posible de la multitud, desde ese lado del gimnasio nadie la vería, pero tenía un buen panorama de la lona desde esa posición.

El torneo había comenzado y el primero en combatir era Sasuke, contra un chico de un curso menor. El Uchiha tenía pintada una sonrisa arrogante y burlona, observaba sus movimientos con el ceño fruncido.

Cinco minutos después resopló con fastidio en cuanto vio al chico caer frente a Sasuke, quien lo miraba de pie con arrogancia y desprecio, el pobre chico se sostenía el estómago y su rostro dibujaba muecas de dolor.

Eso le generó mucha molestia.

— _Maldito Uchiha arrogante… _

Un grito general se escuchó en cuanto anunciaron al ganador de ese encuentro y ella bufó con desagrado… sobretodo en cuanto visualizó a Ino y Tenten gritar como locas, rodó los ojos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — inquirió repentinamente una voz masculina cerca suyo, su corazón latió acelerado y dio un respingo.

— ¡Kakashi-Sensei! — profirió asustada en cuanto se giró y lo atisbó, enseguida frunció el ceño — ¡Acaba de darme un susto! Deje de aparecerse así. — recriminó olvidándose de que era su maestro, él rió divertido ante su reacción.

— Disculpa, es que me pareció extraño verte aquí. — justificó el peligris.

— Supongo que soy la única que se quedó fuera de toda esa algarabía. — respondió encogiéndose de hombros y mirando nuevamente hacia la lona, donde ya se disputaba otro encuentro.

El prodigio Hyuga contra un chico de un curso mayor, pero eso no era suficiente, ya que el castaño preveía cada movimiento y contraatacaba con golpes certeros. Su estilo de combate tenía que admitirlo, era interesante.

— Analizabas sus movimientos, ¿no es así? — inquirió repentinamente su maestro, sorprendiéndola.

— Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabe? — indagó curiosa, Kakashi sonrió y dirigió sus ojos hacia el frente, donde se disputaba el combate.

— Es una regla en artes marciales, analizar los movimientos de tu oponente te posibilita encontrar sus puntos débiles, pero sobretodo los fuertes. Eso te permite crear una técnica de contraataque y así poder ganar una pelea. — manifestó pacientemente observando el combate entre los alumnos.

Nahla giró la cabeza hacia él y lo miró con asombro e incredulidad.

— Usted practicó artes marciales… — afirmó, Kakashi regresó la mirada hacia ella y le sonrió mientras le daba un asentimiento.

— Mi padre me las enseñó desde pequeño, es por eso que lo sé. — respondió generando más impresión en la hermosa chica.

— Oh, vaya… eso es… impresionante. — articuló — Jamás lo hubiera pensado… — musitó, el peligris rió en voz baja causándole un escozor en el cuerpo.

— Mi perfil serio creo que desvía el juicio de la gente, además no es algo que le interese a todo el mundo. — ella le dio la razón, era su vida personal y nadie tenía porque saberlo.

La voz de réferi los interrumpió de nuevo, habían pasado casi veinte minutos sin que se diera cuenta. La conversación con su Sensei la tenía absorta y le sorprendió cuando anunció que había un ganador, Neji Hyuga.

Su ceño se frunció, de un momento a otro comenzó a sentirse débil, su mirada se tornó borrosa y su respiración agitada, se tambaleó levemente. Kakashi lo notó y se acercó preocupado.

— ¿Nahla? ¿Te sientes bien? — inquirió, pero ella no le contestó.

Sentía los párpados pesados al igual que el resto del cuerpo, los cerró levemente tratando de disipar el malestar sin embargo, ya no pudo abrirlos de nuevo. Sólo percibió como su cuerpo caía lentamente precipitándose hacia el suelo, pero… también unos brazos, fuertes y cálidos… como los de esa vez…

**OoOoOoO**

Murmullos… escuchaba murmullos cerca suyo. Podía oírlos hablar, a lo lejos reconoció la voz de Karin y Temari, ambas parecían preocupadas. Quería moverse, enviaba señales a su cuerpo pero al parecer las procesaba de manera lenta.

Sus párpados poco a poco comenzaron a moverse, hasta que finalmente abrió sus ojos lila que se posaron en el pulcro cielo falso, de la enfermería del colegio. Suspiró, odiaba los hospitales, el olor a medicamento y los trajes blancos de los médicos… la enfermería no era diferente.

— ¡Nahla! — escuchó la exclamación de Karin, giró levemente su cabeza hacia la derecha, ambas se acercaban a ella.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? — preguntó desorientada llevándose una mano a la cabeza, le dolía mucho la cabeza y aún se sentía un poco mareada.

— Te desmayaste y Kakashi-sensei te trajo a la enfermería. — contestó Temari — Se veía muy preocupado… — añadió un poco confusa, con justa razón jamás habían visto tan angustiado a su maestro de Biología.

— ¿Huh? — fue lo único que logró articular, en realidad no recordaba más que el mareo y luego sentirse ligera.

— Gaara también está preocupado. — comentó Karin, la chica la miró más no dijo nada.

Sólo cerró los ojos, otro mareo se hacía presente y su cabeza comenzó a doler.

— Nal… — llamó Temari, su tono era cauteloso, la aludida abrió nuevamente los ojos. Su mareo comenzaba a disiparse, no dijo nada sólo esperó a que su amiga continuara — Tú… no nos has dicho lo que sucedió ese día en la fiesta… — comenzó, pero fue cortada súbitamente por ésta.

— No quiero hablar de eso aquí. — manifestó con recato observando a la enfermera que se encontraba en el lugar, pues las miraba de forma insistente y sospechosa. Ambas comprendieron y también se dieron cuenta… de que eso no era bueno…

— Esta bien, hablaremos en cuanto salgamos de aquí. — sentenció Karin, quien había tomado una postura de seriedad poco común en ella, pues de las tres era la más jovial. No por nada guardaba parentesco con Naruto.

A Nahla no le quedó más que asentir, tendría que contarles todo… aunque le resultara vergonzoso.

**OoOoOoO**

Dos horas más tarde, se encontraba frente a una Karin y Temari furiosas. Ambas caminaban de forma arrebatada por el amplio y lujoso dormitorio de la rubia.

— ¡Estoy segura de que ese imbécil le puso algo a tu bebida! — vociferó la pelirroja, que estaba que no la calentaba ni el sol y Temari se encontraba igual que ella, pero era mucho menos escandalosa.

— Ese estúpido Uchiha… — masculló la rubia de ojos verde azulados — Pero estoy segura que no fue solo… nunca lo hacen solos… — expresó pensativa, tratando de encontrar al otro culpable.

Nahla suspiró, en realidad ella ya sabía quienes eran los responsables de tal cosa.

— Sé quienes fueron, no necesitan recordármelo… — musitó, pero algo llamó su atención. Sus amigas se miraron entre sí y parecían no querer hablar… — ¿Qué sucede? — inquirió curiosa.

— Nal… ¿Cómo te has sentido en estos días? — replicó Temari, parecía dudosa.

La chica la miró sin entender.

— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

— Sólo… dinos… — pidió Karin.

Suspiró de nuevo y se quedó pensativa un momento, recordando como se había sentido últimamente.

— Me he sentido un poco cansada últimamente, no sé me duele la cabeza… nada fuera de lo normal. — manifestó vagamente.

Karin y Temari se miraron entre sí nuevamente, pero esta vez su rostro reflejaba preocupación, eso la alertó.

— ¿H-Has sentido mareos? — indagó Temari, no supo porque pero sabía que tantas preguntas no eran una buena señal.

Frunció el ceño, ¿a dónde querían llegar?

— No me gustan los rodeos chicas, díganme ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Las chicas se miraron de nuevo, era como si quisieran decirlo pero no se atrevieran, Karin inhaló profundamente, mientras que Temari se retiraba hacia su baño personal. Enseguida salió portando una pequeña caja en color rosado entre sus manos y se la extendió.

La tomó sin comprender y leyó el frente, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, enseguida paseó su mirada de una a otra sin creer lo que estaban insinuando.

— N-No estarán insinuando que… — ambas chicas asintieron, ella rió con nerviosismo y casi rayando la histeria — ¡Están locas! — profirió levantándose del sillón individual donde se encontraba.

— Sabes que existe la posibilidad de que… ¡No recuerdas nada! — exclamó Karin — Debes hacerte el test.

— Sé que lo has pensado. — afirmó Temari, la expresión de su rostro jugaba con la intranquilidad en su voz.

Y no podía negarlo, era verdad… a diario se preguntaba si habían utilizado protección o no, porque no se detuvo a verificarlo. No tenía tiempo para eso en ese momento y ahora se reprendía por no haberlo hecho…

Tragó en seco, no dijo nada y se dirigió al baño, a espera de lo que sucediera.

_Continuará… _


	4. Las consecuencias de un error

**Tenía esta continuación hecha desde hace no sé cuanto y no la había posteado, my apologies. En serio, bueno para las pocas que leen esta historia y si no es porque me llega una aviso de una de ella todavía no posteo… que terrible. **

**Bueno, espero que sea de su agrado. Cuídense mucho, hasta la próxima actualización. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**Advertencias: **

Universo Alternativo.

OoC en los personajes.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas, posiblemente lenguaje inapropiado.

**Personajes: **Kakashi | OC.

**Género: **Drama | Romance |Angst.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 **

**Las consecuencias de un error. **

_ "Todo el mundo comete errores. La clave está en cometerlos cuando nadie nos ve." _

_Peter Alexander Ustinov._

* * *

Sus manos temblaban como gelatina, aún no se atrevía a tomarlo y ver el resultado… tenía miedo. Un acérrimo e inequívoco miedo… su corazón latía acelerado y su pulso se había disparado, no podía verlo…

Escuchó un par de toques en la puerta y dio un respingo asustada.

— ¡Nal! — escuchó la exclamación de Karin al otro lado de la puerta — ¿Nal estás bien? — parecía preocupada — ¡Nahla! — volvió a exclamar sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Presas de la angustia entraron al baño si pedir permiso, se encontraron con Nahla, sentada sobre la tapa del retrete mirando fijamente hacia el lavabo.

— No me atrevo a mirarlo… no puedo… — musitó en un hilo de voz.

Temari se acercó a ella y la tomó por el hombro.

— ¿Quieres que lo vea y te diga el resultado? — indagó cálida, Nahla dirigió sus ojos lilas hacia ella y asintió como autómata, en realidad sentía la garganta seca.

La rubia enseguida dirigió sus ojos hacia Karin, quien asintió en silencio y luego se encaminó hacia el lavabo para tomar la pequeña paleta en color blanco que se encontraba sobre este. Ambas la miraban expectantes, pero Nahla, tenía el corazón en un hilo.

Temari se quedó callada, pero su rostro y sus ojos reflejaban pesar… entonces supieron la respuesta.

— E-Es positivo ¿cierto? — preguntó la azabache con todo el coraje y la tranquilidad que le fue posible reunir, aún a pesar del enorme nudo que tenía en la garganta.

El asentimiento de Temari le confirmó sus sospechas, esas que tenía desde que comenzaron sus malestares pero que había decidido ignorar por su bien y porque así, no se culparía por su imprudencia.

Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente… una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y un gimoteo le siguió.

— Nahla… — musitaron ambas y se acercaron rápidamente a ella, la abrazaron con fuerza.

Mientras que ella no dejaba de llorar y gimotear, en realidad contenía los gemidos dolorosos…

Estaba embarazada… su imprudencia ahora tenía frutos. No podía dejar de llorar, su corazón se encogió y el aire comenzaba a faltarle a causa de todas esas emociones, la angustia, la desesperanza, el desazón… pero sobretodo el dolor… ese dolor atenazador en ese órgano tan vital.

Dolía tanto… sus ilusiones quebradas, sus sueños borrados... sería expulsada del colegio por eso.

Dios… no iría a la universidad.

Kurenai… Kurenai la mataría en cuanto se enterara y le retiraría su ayuda… los gimoteos se volvieron más fuertes, sus hombros vibraban, todo su cuerpo lo hacía. Las chicas la abrazaron más fuerte y también comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, sabían lo que esto significaba para ella.

.

.

.

Pasó alrededor de una hora antes de que ella se pudiera calmar y aún así parecía estar en trance, su mirada fija, sin emoción, perdida en algún punto en el aire… Temari y Karin la sacaron del baño y la llevaron hacia la habitación, fue como guiar a un robot. Pues hacía exactamente lo que le decían, se encontraba sentada al borde de la cama de su amiga, pero no las veía, sólo miraba hacia el frente mientras las lágrimas fluían de sus ojos sin tregua.

Ya no gimoteaba, únicamente lloraba en silencio.

— Kurenai va a matarme… — habló de repente, su voz era baja y enronquecida debido al llanto — Me botarán del colegio…

— No, nosotras podemos ayudarte, ya verás que no te botarán. — alegó Karin esperando que aceptara, más ésta se negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

— La junta directiva no lo permitirá. — cortó sin más, Temari observó a la pelirroja, sus rostros demostraban suma intranquilidad.

La pasividad de su amiga no era buena señal.

— Nal… no estarás pensando en… ¿o sí? — inquirió la rubia temerosa de la respuesta de su amiga.

Increíblemente y para sorpresa de ambas, ella soltó una carcajada sin humor.

— ¿Por qué no? Yo no lo desee, ¿Por qué no pensarlo? — habló sin reparar en lo que decía, no estaba pensando, sentía ira, rabia...

— ¡Porque tú no eres así! — gritó Karin con el ceño fruncido ante los pensamientos de la azabache, quien rió de nuevo.

— ¡¿Tú crees que yo deseo esto? ! ¡¿Crees que lo deseo? ! — estalló al fin parándose de la cama y observándolas, ambas se asombraron ante su reacción — Estar embarazada y ni siquiera saber quien es el padre. — recriminó, más su expresión cambió al darse cuenta de que se estaba desquitando con quienes no tenían la culpa — Lo lamento… debo irme. — manifestó encaminándose hacia la puerta.

— ¡No espera! ― expresó Karin preocupada — Nosotras iremos contigo. — declaró, Nahla se dio la vuelta y las contempló a ambas, en verdad estaban preocupadas por lo que pudiera hacer, sin embargo; les sonrió. Esta vez con tristeza, en un vano intento por aliviarlas.

— No es necesario, estaré bien. — ellas la miraron escépticas — Les prometo que no haré nada, sólo… únicamente quiero estar sola… — musitó desviando la mirada y sin esperar respuesta salió de ahí.

Dejando a Temari y Karin intranquilas, a la espera de que no cometiera ninguna locura.

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Se encontraba sentado en la silla de su escritorio frente a sus alumnos, mientras rendían un laboratorio. Casi todos habían salido mal en su prueba objetiva pasada y con ese pequeño laboratorio pretendía ayudarles a levantar su nota, aunque realmente lo dudaba mucho. No obstante, él no los vigilaba; su mirada se encontraba clavada en uno de los primero asientos de la última fila, se encontraba vacío.

Ella no se había presentado, habían pasado ya dos días desde el episodio en el gimnasio en el cual tuvo que llevarla a la enfermería. Jamás en su vida había sentido tanta preocupación por alguien, mucho menos por algo tan simple como un desmayo.

La llevó a la enfermería del plantel y la dejó ahí, al cuidado de Shizune, a quien horas después le preguntó como estaba. Ella le contestó que ya se encontraba bien y que hacía escasos minutos se había ido con sus amigas, que no la habían dejado sola. Se sintió aliviado de saber que se encontraba bien y que no había sido más que simple baja de presión.

Sin embargo, su preocupación volvió cuando el día siguiente no la vio presentarse y se percató de que sus alumnas también parecían desconcertadas, pues hacían lo mismo que él, observar el lugar vacío cada tanto.

Salió de su trance en cuanto el primer examen le fue colocado sobre el escritorio, seguido de ese otros más. Y casualmente las últimas en darlo fueron Karin y Temari, quienes parecían un poco apresuradas.

— Sabaku, Uzumaki. — las llamó con esa voz autoritaria e imponente, que siempre utilizaba en sus clases cuando alguien no prestaba atención.

Ambas se detuvieron a medio camino hacia la salida, se dieron la vuelta y se acercaron a él nuevamente.

— Díganos, Kakashi-sensei. — manifestó Temari con respeto.

— ¿Ustedes saben que ha sucedido con Uchida? — preguntó como cualquier otro profesor lo haría, ambas chicas se miraron entre sí con nerviosismo y él lo notó, enseguida lo miraron a él — ¿No lo saben? — ellas negaron.

— Hemos perdido la comunicación con ella desde hace dos días. — contestó Karin con angustia.

— Fuimos a su departamento pero el portero nos dijo que no la había visto entrar… — añadió Temari intranquila, eso comenzó a preocuparlo también, sin embargo; debían saber algo más.

— Pero hay algo más ¿verdad? — sabía que ella no se desaparecería así como así, debía haber un motivo. Sus alumnas asintieron, se miraron entre sí nuevamente.

Sabían que no debían decirlo, pero no encontraban más que hacer ni otra solución; además él era un adulto y sabría que hacer.

— Ella… ella se enteró hace dos días… que… que está embarazada. — musitó la rubia.

Kakashi sintió como si le acabaran de tirar un balde con agua fría encima y el aire se le quedó atorado en la garganta.

Tanto Karin y Temari se dieron cuenta de que algo le sucedía, pues su sensei se había quedado ido mirando hacia el frente.

— Kakashi-sensei. — llamó la pelirroja sacándolo de su trance, éste la miró y se dio cuenta de lo miraban curiosas, recuperó la compostura.

— Podrían darme su dirección. — pidió él, la chicas sonrieron, pues esperaban que tuviera más suerte que ellas y lograra encontrarla. Esperaban que no hubiera hecho ninguna locura.

Finalmente le dieron la dirección y le dijeron que por favor les avisara si la encontraba, pues ellas también estaban preocupadas.

Y él se quedó ahí, llevó las manos a su cabeza en cuanto ellas abandonaron el salón.

¿Qué había hecho?, no había tiempo para preguntas en ese momento, debía encontrarla y hablar con ella. Aunque estaba seguro de que esta no sería una conversación fácil.

Sin pensarlo tomó sus cosas y salió del salón, no dijo nada a nadie. No podía perder tiempo, solamente esperaba que nada malo le hubiera sucedido.

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Que terrible era enterarse de que tus sueños e ilusiones han sido aplastados, que todo lo que deseabas se ha desvanecido. Tus anhelos… todo… se encontraba en una silla mirando por la ventana de su apartamento hacia afuera.

Miraba sin ver realmente, no se percataba de cómo el ocaso moría dando paso a la noche, cubriendo el cielo de oscuridad y estrellas centelleantes. Tampoco percibía la brisa fría, helándole la piel y desordenando su cabello, únicamente mantenía la mirada fija en el horizonte.

Se sentía cansada, agotada… no había parado de llorar desde que llegó a su departamento, desconectó el teléfono. Y tuvo la suerte de que el portero no se encontrara cuando ingresó al edificio, era una ventaja, así no la buscarían.

No quería hablar con nadie, no quería ver a nadie. Aun no lo creía, no lo aceptaba… ¿Cómo podía estar pasándole eso a ella?

Se había culpado una y otra vez por su imprudencia, por su despiste, por no fijarse en las intenciones, por ser tan confiada. ¡¿Cómo no lo vio? ! ¡¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de las intenciones de ellos? !

Esta vez pecó de ingenua… y lo peor de todo, es que no recordaba nada, todo era vago y borroso. Sin coherencia y no escuchaba más que una voz en su mente, una que le agradaba tanto… pero que no lo graba reconocer, cada vez que lo intentaba se distorsionaba. Y las imágenes también eran borrosas, sólo recordaba un cuerpo robusto encima suyo, su calor… su tacto.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Otro gimoteo salió de sus labios y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos sin permiso, mientras abrazaba sus piernas contra su pecho y callaban sus gemidos lastimosos contra sus rodillas.

No deseaba a ese bebé pero tampoco podía quitarle la vida, también era suyo y no lo mataría; aunque esa fuera la solución a sus problemas. El aborto no era una opción, no para ella, por muy desesperada que estuviera.

De repente se escucharon unos toques en la puerta de su departamento, todo estaba en silencio que podía oírlos claramente. Más no hizo el amago por levantarse e ir a abrir, no sentía deseos de ver ni hablar con nadie.

Pero los toques en su puerta se hicieron insistentes, hasta tal punto que llegaron a desesperarla, furiosa y desganada se levantó de su asiento, dispuesta a gritarle a quien fuera el que se encontrara afuera de su puerta que se largara. No quería ver a nadie, únicamente quería estar sola.

Abrió la puerta con brusquedad sin fijarse de quien se trataba.

— ¡Chicas les dije que… ! — las palabras murieron en su garganta en cuanto se percató de quien se encontraba frente a ella — K-Kakashi-sensei… — murmuró confusa parpadeando un par de veces.

Pensaba que había visto mal, pero su porte elegante y su cabellera grisácea eran inconfundibles, sin embargo lo que más llamó su atención, fue su rostro. Lucía preocupado y serio al mismo tiempo.

El peliplata tenía la mirada clavada en ella y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, se veía pálida y ojerosa, además de que sus hermosos ojos lila estaban hinchados y rojos, seguramente de tanto llorar… su cabello sedoso ahora descuidado y desordenado. Su corazón se atenazó, jamás pensó que la encontraría así…

— ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo consiguió mi dirección? — la débil voz de la chica lo sacó de su tortura mental.

— Tus amigas me dieron tu dirección, están muy preocupadas por ti. — oh, sí, era cierto.

Había sido tan egoísta que sólo pensó en ella y en su dolor, se sentía avergonzada por tan mal agradecimiento con ellas… solamente querían ayudarla. Pero nadie podía ayudarla, no ahora…

— Necesito hablar contigo, ¿puedo pasar? — pidió su Sensei con amabilidad y educación, esa tan característica en él.

Nahla asintió sin tener otro remedio, no quería ser descortés, por lo menos no con su maestro de Biología que nada tenía que ver con sus problemas. Se hizo a un lado y le permitió pasar, afortunadamente todo estaba en su lugar, no había desorden alguno y Kakashi se percató de eso.

El departamento era pequeño, exactamente para una persona de pocos recursos económicos. No obstante, le admiraba el hecho de que todo se mantuviera en orden y pulcro.

La chica no dijo nada, únicamente dirigió sus pasos hacia la pequeña sala, que era conformada por dos pequeños sillones individuales y un sofá para tres personas, en color verde olivo.

— Siéntese, ¿quiere algo de beber? — preguntó Nahla, aunque se notaba la desgana aún así tratara de ocultarlo.

— No, gracias. — respondió él tomando asiento en un sillón individual, la chica hizo lo mismo en el sofá frente a él.

— Dígame… ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? — indagó la azabache tratando de salir de ese asunto lo más pronto posible, quería quedarse sola con su dolor y su pena, sin que nadie la viera ni la compadeciera.

Kakashi se le quedó viendo un momento, parecía analizar la mejor manera de cómo abordar el tema, sabía que no sería fácil, puesto que no quería alterarla. Más sabía que sería inevitable su reacción, suspiró no encontrando otra manera mejor…

— Karin y Temari… me dijeron lo que te pasa. — declaró sorprendiéndola, pero enseguida desvió la mirada, se sentía avergonzada de que él se enterara de tal cosa — Temían que cometieras una locura. — continuó, pero ella evadía su mirada y no quedándole de otra, agachó su rostro haciendo que su flequillo tapara sus ojos.

— Y-Yo… usted no tenía porque enterarse de esto Sensei… — musitó con voz quebrada, provocándole una punzada en el corazón — No quería que nadie se enterará… por lo menos… no hasta recordar quien es el padre. — confesó entre gimoteos, Kakashi no pudo soportar más verla así y se acercó a ella.

— ¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió esa noche? — inquirió ocultando su temor e indecisión, ella hizo una negativa — ¿No recuerdas que te mareaste y te llevé a una habitación para que te recostaras un rato? — indagó de nuevo.

Nahla levantó su rostro para mirarlo asombrada, pues eso tampoco lo recordaba, sin embargo, se quedó absorta mirando sus ojos negros mientras que por su delicado rostro resbalaban las lágrimas. El corazón de Kakashi se encogió de nuevo, nunca la había visto triste mucho menos llorar, pero le dolía tremendamente verla así.

Él, con suavidad y en un movimiento calculado, quitó las lágrimas con sus pulgares y acarició su rostro. Fue entonces que un recuerdo acudió a su mente…

— _Eres hermosa… — le dijo mirándola a los ojos y acariciando su rostro, se perdió en la profundidad de sus ojos negros y hundió sus pequeñas manos entre su cabellera grisácea… luego sintió un dolor agudo en su entrepierna… _

Jadeó… sorprendida y temerosa, dio un salto en su asiento y se alejó bruscamente de él poniéndose de pie sin dejar de mirarlo.

— U-Usted… fue usted. — señaló asombrada, Kakashi también se puso de pie y mantuvo su postura serena, dio un paso hacia adelante y ella retrocedió — ¡ No se acerque! — gritó colérica — ¡Usted lo sabía y no me lo dijo! — acusó — Usted sabía todo este tiempo que me había acostado con usted y no me lo dijo, dejó que pensara que lo había hecho con cualquiera. — reclamó furiosa, mientras que el peligris se mantenía pacífico.

— Nahla, no es lo que tú piensas…

— ¡¿Qué no es lo que yo pienso? ! ¡¿QUÉ NO ES LO QUE YO PIENSO? ! — profirió histérica alejándose de él al ver su intención de acercarse nuevamente — Usted es mi maestro, tuve sexo con mi maestro y no es capaz de decirme. — manifestó irónica, soltando una carcajada seca.

Kakashi se preocupó, esto no le haría bien ni a ella ni al bebé.

— Nahla, cálmate. — pidió pacientemente, pero ella no lo escuchó.

— ¿Qué me calme? ¿Usted me está pidiendo que me calme? ¡Por favor! — soltó sarcástica vagando por el departamento ante la mirada oscura de su Sensei, quien la miraba intranquilo — ¡Como osa pedirme que me calme!

— Deberías, no les hará bien.

— ¿Y cree que me importa? — rebatió, eso lo hirió profundamente, sus facciones y su mirada se endurecieron. Nahla entonces se dio cuenta, que había dicho algo malo, pero su enojo era tan grande que nubló completamente su razón — ¡Yo no quería esto! — profirió señalando su vientre en un gesto brusco.

— Ni yo, no tenía planeado acostarme contigo en esa fiesta. — refutó Kakashi serio, tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba disgustado — Pero pasó y no puedes cambiarlo.

— ¡¿Y no pudo usar protección? ! ¡¿Acaso era tan difícil? ! Es un adulto, ¡¿Cómo se le pudo pasar por alto? ! — reclamó la chica mirándolo fijamente.

— Tú no me diste tiempo de nada, fuiste tú la que me incitó desde un principio. — acusó con el entrecejo fruncido y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

— ¡Porque me drogaron! — soltando un grito que hizo que la garganta le doliera y sorprendiendo a Kakashi ante semejante declaración, enseguida las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse nuevamente y los gimoteos comenzaron a escucharse.

Nahla había agachado la cabeza y sus hombros temblaban, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. No podía más, la situación la estaba superando. El piso comenzó a moverse junto con el resto de su cuerpo, percibió como su propio peso se precipitaba hacia el suelo y esperaba darse un golpe contra el, más no fue así.

Un par de brazos la sostuvieron con firmeza, pero ella ya no vio a nadie, sólo cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por ese mundo de sueños en el que no había problemas, ni responsabilidades. No había odio, egoísmo y envidia… donde podía hacer lo que quisiera y nadie le diría nada.

Ese mundo de ilusiones y anhelos…

Los sueños…

_Continuará… _


	5. Asumiendo responsabilidades

**Bueno para no retrasarme dejo la actualización de esta historia. Que la disfruten. Hasta pronto. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**Advertencias: **

Universo Alternativo.

OoC en los personajes.

Situaciones sexuales explícitas-implícitas, posiblemente lenguaje inapropiado.

**Personajes: **Kakashi | OC.

**Género: **Drama | Romance | Angst.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Asumiendo responsabilidades.**

"_La razón se compone de verdades que hay que decir y verdades que hay que callar."_

_Conde de Rivarol._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Percibía unas tenues caricias en su cabello, sentía el cuerpo y los párpados pesados, también le dolía mucho la cabeza. Se movió inquieta y soltó un pequeño quejido, poco a poco comenzó a remover sus párpados hasta que finalmente abrió sus ojos.

Encontrándose con el cielo falso de su habitación, no recordaba como había llego ahí así que frunció el ceño desconcertada.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — la voz grave y aterciopelada de su sensei le llegó de improviso, entonces recordó todo.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, pero esta vez ocultando el dolor y el pesar, además de la vergüenza para con su maestro de Biología.

— Me siento cansada… y me duele mucho la cabeza. — respondió en voz baja y calmada.

— Es normal, en tu estado no debes tener alteraciones, de ningún tipo. — musitó Kakashi suavizando el tono de su voz, tanto que parecía un murmullo adormecedor; uno que le provocaba cosquilleo en el cuerpo, uno placentero y una sensación de calidez en su pecho — Tienes que controlarte. — expresó volviendo a la tarea de acariciar su cabello.

— ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Por qué hace esto? — indagó sin comprender, abriendo los ojos y clavándolos en su maestro, que también la miraba fijamente.

Se percató de que se había quitado el abrigo negro y el saco gris oscuro, dejando solamente su camisa azul marino, con las mangas desajustadas.

— Porque también es mi responsabilidad. — contestó lentamente, sin dejar de acariciar su melena azabache.

— No tendría porqué. — el gesto de simpleza en su rostro hacia juego con la mirada clavada en el encielado de la habitación — Después de todo es mi culpa, yo lo incité. — concretó.

— Y no me obligaste, lo hice por voluntad propia sabiendo que estaba mal. También es mi responsabilidad que ahora cargues con esto. — Nahla lo miró de nuevo, sus ojos lila ya no brillaban con aquella inocencia y vivacidad, sólo mantenían una mirada firme y pacífica.

— ¿Y qué piensa hacer? — preguntó.

— Primero que nada, hablar con Kurenai, ella debe saber lo que está sucediendo. — planteó él — Luego con Tsunade, no dejaré que pierdas lo que resta del año por esto. — declaró sorprendiéndola.

— Lo echaran del plantel en cuanto se enteren y los padres harán un alboroto por esto, ¡no puede hacerlo! — profirió alterada y angustiada, él no podía arriesgar su puesto por su culpa.

— Tranquilízate. — pidió suavemente — Será mejor que descanses.

— Pero…

— Hablaremos después. — afirmó sin lugar a réplica y ella la acató, no tenía ganas de pensar ni especular las razones de su profesor. Se sentía agotada de tanto pensar, de tanto llorar, de tanto culparse…

Sólo quería cerrar los ojos e imaginar que todo eso era un mal sueño, una pesadilla de la que esperaba despertar pronto. Pero no era así, ella lo sabía… únicamente quería olvidar momentáneamente todo eso…

Y así lo hizo, cerró los ojos y lo único que logró sentir fueron las manos de su maestro acariciando su cabello y debes en cuando, las sentía por sus labios y rostro. Enseguida se sumió en la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

Sabía que estaba dormida, pero aún así no dejó de acariciar su melena azabache, su rostro ahora lucía más sereno. Parecía atravesar un sueño profundo y reconfortante, pero él comprendía que lo único que deseaba era escapar un momento de la realidad, evadirla por un instante.

Mientras que él no podía dejar de pensar en el terrible daño que le había ocasionado, actuó de manera inconsciente y se dejó llevar, ni siquiera lo pensó. Se comportó como un adolescente y ahí estaban las consecuencias de sus actos, no le preocupaba ser padre.

De hecho en cuanto lo supo una alegría inexplicable lo embargó, no obstante, luego se percató del peso que caía sobre ella. Una niña… una niña que ahora tenía que lidiar con semejante responsabilidad como la maternidad, apenas tenía 17 años.

Suspiró con pesar, nunca en su vida pensó que se sentiría tan culpable de hacer algo. Ni siquiera en su juventud, fue un rebelde, orgulloso y egocentrista; tenía motivos para serlo… para creerse más que los demás. No obstante, como todo adolescente hubo algo que lo bajó de su nube. Su padre.

Y como se lo agradecía, si no hubiese sido por él, no sería quien es ahora. ¡Su padre!

Pasó una mano sobre su rostro con frustración. Por primera vez en toda su vida no sabía que hacer… pero sobretodo, no sabía a quien decírselo, si a su padre, su padrino o su mejor amigo…

¡Mierda! Necesitaba ayuda y de carácter urgente, así que tomó su teléfono celular y llamó a las únicas personas que sabía podían ayudarle a pensar, esperó a que diera tono y alguien en el otro lado se dignara a contestar.

— Necesito que vengas, te daré la dirección. — habló en cuanto le contestaron la llamada.

Dio las indicaciones correspondientes, contempló nuevamente el rostro demacrado de Nahla que descansaba plácidamente, parecía que dormida era la única forma de mantener la tranquilidad. Acarició por décima vez su rostro, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación con un gran cuidado de no despertarla, aunque dudaba mucho que pudiera hacerlo.

Lucía demasiado cansada, seguramente se pasaría durmiendo toda la noche. Salió de ahí y se encaminó a la sala, a espera de que llegara…

.

.

.

.

— Sakumo va a matarte… — profirió uno de los azabaches que se encontraban sentados en los pequeños sillones de la sala de Nahla.

— Y Kurenai… — agregó el otro.

Kakashi los miró a ambos con ironía.

— No los llamé para que me digan lo obvio. — manifestó el peliplata.

— ¿Entonces para qué? — preguntó el pelinegro de cabellos largos atados en una coleta con una sonrisa divertida, Hatake lo miró de mala manera — Bien, bien. Lo siento, pero es difícil no fastidiarte.

— No estoy para tus bromas, Itachi.

— Ya, ya déjenlo por la paz. — profirió el moreno de cabellos cortos — ¿Qué es lo que harás? — inquirió finalmente Obito tornándose serio de repente.

Kakashi se sentó en el sofá y los miró.

— ¿Tú que crees? Responsabilizarme. Ese bebé no se engendró solo.

— No, pero les acarreará muchos problemas… sobretodo a ella. — habló Itachi.

El peliplata le dirigió una mirada diciéndole: ¿Crees que no lo sé?, el pelinegro suspiró y rodó los ojos.

— El problema no es solo ella, también tuyo. — articuló Obito mostrando preocupación en sus ojos oscuros, su primo lo miró interrogante — Y hablamos de aspectos legales, Kakashi. Esto puede ser tomado como un abuso o una violación, y pueden alegar que tú mismo la drogaste. Es más complicado de lo que parece realmente. — añadió.

Hatake soltó un suspiro, eso ya se le había cruzado por la mente. El sexo había sido consensuado pero hasta ese momento él no sabía que estaba drogada, y si ella no se lo dice seguramente seguiría pensado que había sido el licor que había ingerido.

— Eso también lo sé…

— ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo planeas ayudarla si te apresan por violación? — indagó Itachi con el ceño fruncido, no sabía porque pero no le agradaba en lo absoluto ver a Kakashi en ese plan.

Parecía que le habían cerrado cada salida y su amigo no solía ser así, siempre tenía una solución para todo o un plan secundario. Obito lo notó y si Kakashi no decía algo medianamente inteligente en los próximos minutos estallaría la bomba, su primo siempre se caracterizó por su poca paciencia. Aunque claramente su hermano menor era mucho peor, era como un globo apunto de estallar si lo pinchaban.

Kakashi soltó otro suspiro, esta vez agotado. Las ideas revoloteaban en su cabeza como mariposas y se sentía perdido por momentos, jamás, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan agobiado como hasta ese momento.

— Creo que tendré que hablar con mi padre. — concluyó Hatake y enseguida miró a Itachi — Podrías hacerme el favor de revisarla. — pidió — A mí no me dejará tocarla. — explicó al ver la confusión en el rostro del Uchiha.

— Vaya… parece que es la primera mujer que no te buscará desesperada para que lo repitas. — manifestó con una sonrisa burlesca, el peligris únicamente lo miró de mala manera no estaba para bromas.

— Solo ve. — ordenó.

— Bien, bien, ya voy. — profirió el azabache levantándose del sillón y tomando el camino que el otro le indicó.

Se quedaron él y Obito en la sala en medio de un silencio incómodo, su mejor amigo miraba al peliplateado de una forma preocupada. Por primera vez lo veía sin saber que hacer, pues esto aunque pareciera simple realmente no lo era. Y es que había otra cosa más en juego…

— ¿Qué sucederá con Rin, Kakashi? — se animó a preguntar finalmente.

Éste levantó la mirada del suelo y lo observó.

— Sabes que nunca he estado de acuerdo con ese compromiso. — expresó duramente — Mi padre tampoco lo está, fue un capricho suyo y se ha inventado una historia que no es. — acotó — Rin y yo nunca hemos tenido una relación ni de noviazgo ni de amistad. Yo puedo hacer mi vida con quien quiera, nadie puede prohibírmelo.

— Pero ella te ama. — le recordó, Kakashi hizo un movimiento negativo con su cabeza y sonrió sardónico.

— Lo suyo no es amor, es capricho y lo sabes perfectamente.

Obito soltó una exhalación profunda, su amigo tenía razón, sin embargo; su amor por la chica de cabellos castaños le nublaba la razón y el juicio.

— Igual no le va a gustar.

— No me interesa si le gusta o no.

El Uchiha guardó silencio, sabía que eso sería mucho más serio de lo que Kakashi podría sopesar pero no le daría más preocupaciones de las que ya tenía. Suficiente con lo que le tocaría al enfrentarse a su padre…

.

.

.

.

— Se puede saber… ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando? — la voz de su padre sonaba calmada, pero la seriedad de su rostro le decía que feliz no estaba.

— _Obviamente no estaba pensando… — se dijo mentalmente. _

— Realmente, no pensaba… — musitó con sinceridad. No valía la pena mentirle a su padre, aparte de que jamás lo hacía, a excepción de cierta etapa de su adolescencia que no le gustaría recordar…

— ¡Eso es obvio!

Soltó un suspiro, sabía que no sería fácil tratar el asunto. Pero la ya le extrañaba que su padre no reaccionara de ese manera, se había tardado demasiado.

— ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta? ¿Es una niña? — preguntó nuevamente su padre, se tragó un suspiro.

Como si él no supiera eso… pero se tragó el pensamiento y solamente miró a su padre desde su posición en el sillón.

— Eso ya lo sé.

— ¿Entonces? — interrogó imperioso.

— No necesito que me digas lo que ya sé, Sakumo. — replicó serenamente ante la oscura y seria mirada de su padre — Vine porque necesito un consejo.

Y la mirada de Sakumo cambió, dejó de verlo con seriedad para contemplarlo con indulgencia. Eran tan parecidos… tanto físicamente como internamente. Y los recuerdos de su pasado adolescente regresaron hacia él como una ráfaga de viento embravecido, se vio así mismo en una habitación oscura con un niño en brazos que no paraba de llorar y sin saber que hacer… se había convertido en padre con solo 17 años.

Kakashi contaba con 12 años más que él en ese entonces, solo, sin dinero y con un bebé en brazos… su vida en esa época fue mucho más complicada y más miserable. Sin embargo, jamás se dio por vencido. Con esfuerzo y dedicación salió adelante, por él y por su hijo, al que su desnaturalizada madre abandonó después de dar a luz por el simple y sencillo hecho de que no podía darle joyas, lujos ni viajes alrededor del mundo…

¡Ja! Si supiera lo que es ahora, seguramente se arrepentiría de haberlo dejado.

Miró nuevamente a Kakashi que se mantenía estoico y con la mirada sobre la mesa de centro de caoba. Soltó un suspiro.

— ¿Qué es lo que has pensado? — inquirió más calmado, el peliplata miró a su padre y comenzó a relatarle los acontecimientos mientras Sakumo lo miraba y escuchaba atentamente.

A cada tanto su rostro se deformaba, pues había algo que no le gustó en lo absoluto y estaba seguro de que estaba pensando lo mismo que Obito hacía escasas horas cuando estuvieron en el departamento de Nahla.

— Esto es más complicado de lo que pensé… — murmuró Sakumo relajándose en el asiento.

— Lo sé… — contestó Kakashi inclinándose hacia adelante apoyando los brazos sobre sus piernas, mientras entrelazaba las manos en un gesto recto y direccional hacia su padre.

— ¿Estás seguro que ella no presentará alguna denuncia? — éste negó con la cabeza.

— De hecho me ha pedido que me mantenga al margen. — declaró sorprendiendo al otro peligris — Pero no pretendo hacerlo. — expresó serio, Sakumo contuvo una sonrisa orgullosa al ver la decisión con la que hablaba su primogénito.

— ¿Y qué es lo que harás entonces?

— Ese es el problema… no sé que hacer para que ella no se vea envuelta en un tremendo escándalo.

— Sabes que eso no es posible. — recordó su padre.

Lo sabía, pero también sabía cuan complicado podría tornarse la situación…

— Lo sé. — profirió frustrado.

— No te frustres, aun falta un tiempo… ya encontraremos que hacer. — alivió Sakumo levantándose y palmeando su hombro. Su hijo únicamente asintió y decidió acompañarlo un rato más, con suerte se le aclararían las ideas…

.

.

.

.

Cuando se despertó esa mañana lo último que esperó fue encontrarse con los ojos aguamarina de Gaara, que la miraban de una forma muy extraña. Parpadeó un par de veces para ubicarse e intentando recordar como llegó hasta la cama… de repente fue como si una película en cámara lenta le bombardeara con imágenes del día anterior.

Recordó a su maestro visitándola, una pelea y… supo quien era el padre de su bebé.

— Por fin despiertas. — la voz bronca y profunda de Gaara le produjo un escalofrío — Temari y Karin han estado muy preocupadas.

— Lo siento… no tenía deseos de ver a nadie. — se disculpó desde su posición colocando la mano sobre la almohada que le sostenía la cabeza — ¿Cómo entraron?

— El portero nos dio la llave secundaria. — contestó el atractivo pelirrojo sentándose al filo de la cama — Me han contado lo que sucede.

— ¡Oh! — fue la única palabra que pudo articular, aun no procesaba todo.

— Naruto está furioso. — comentó el pelirrojo, Nahla giró bruscamente su cuello hacia él.

— ¿N-Naruto lo sabe? — recibió un asentimiento de un serio Gaara — ¿Dónde está?

— En la cocina. Las chicas no lo han dejado salir porque podía cometer cualquier estupidez. Y supusimos que no querrías que hiciera nada. — concluyó el de ojos aguamarina.

Nahla asintió más tranquila, sin embargo, no estaba en sus planes que ninguno se enterara de esto aparte de sus amigas. No obstante, lo hecho, hecho estaba y nada podía hacer. Por lo menos, hasta que supiera realmente que hacer.

— Estás muy pálida. — insinuó Gaara preocupado acariciándole suavemente el rostro.

— No he dormido muy bien. — suspiró agotada.

— ¡Y no has comido tampoco! — profirió una voz masculina con una impresa jovialidad en ella. No necesitaba verlo para saber de quien se trataba.

No quiso mirarlo, realmente se sentía demasiado avergonzada como para mirarlos a la cara. No quería que se inmiscuyeran en todo ese asunto.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que pasaba? — reprochó Naruto herido, ella cerró los ojos.

Sintió los ojos escocer, no quería recordar nada, no quería recordar la situación en la que se encontraba… ni las personas que la llevaron a ella, su ingenuidad. Nada.

Respiró profundamente antes de contestar.

— No pensé que llegarían tan lejos, Naruto.

— ¡Pero debiste decírmelo! — profirió alterado.

— Naruto, por favor… dejemos el asunto… — murmuró con voz cansada y temblorosa.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron y el rubio se acercó rápidamente abrazándola con cariño.

— Lo sé, lo siento. — murmuró contra su cabello depositando un beso en la coronilla — Es solo que estoy muy molesto.

— Todos lo estamos. — habló Gaara con una mirada dulce pero con el rostro serio.

Estaba de más decir que se contenía solamente porque sabía que a su amiga no le gustaría que tomaran partido y mucho menos revancha contra ellos, aparte de que preocuparla no sería lo mejor en su estado.

Ambos se quedaron ahí mientras las chicas aparecían con la merienda para Nahla, pero ésta ya se había dormido en los brazos de Naruto debido al llanto. Cuando Karin y Temari entraron en la pequeña habitación con la bandeja, se encontraron con que la azabache dormía abrazada al Namikaze con los rastros de lágrimas secas recorriéndole las mejillas.

— ¿Se durmió de nuevo? — inquirió Temari, ambos chicos afirmaron con la cabeza y ella soltó un suspiro — Si sigue así se enfermará.

La preocupación era palpable en todos, pero ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, por lo menos no de momento. Todo estaba muy reciente y sabían que su amiga apenas procesaba la noticia.

Sin tomar en cuenta que aun no sabían nada acerca del padre del bebé, porque evidentemente ella no lo recordaba.

— Iré a guardar esto. Espero que cuando despierte quiera comer. — comentó Karin dando media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación hacia la cocina.

Al regresar los cuatro se pusieron de acuerdo en que se turnarían para cuidar a Nahla, el primer turno le tocaba a Gaara y Naruto, Temari sabía que su hermano podría controlar los impulsos del Namikaze y así no armaría problemas.

Por lo menos, no de momento…

Y por último quedaban ellas, se quedarían con su amiga toda la noche vigilando que no intentara ninguna locura. Muy contrario a lo que todo el mundo pensaba, sabían que aunque aparentara un carácter fuerte por dentro continuaba siendo una chica frágil y esto la estaba destrozando lentamente… no permitirían que llegara más lejos.

Así que por su bien, se quedarían aunque a ella no le pareciera.

Y solo el destino sabía lo que les deparaba más adelante, por el bien de todos esperaba que fuera algo bueno…

Continuara…


	6. Visitas médicas

**Actualizando. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración.

— Diálogos —

— _Pensamientos — _

**Advertencias: **

Universo Alternativo.

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas, posiblemente lenguaje inapropiado.

**Personajes: **Kakashi | OC.

**Género: **Drama | Romance | Angst.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Visitas médicas.**

"_En todas las actividades es saludable, de vez en cuando, poner un signo de interrogación sobre aquellas cosas que por mucho tiempo se han dado como seguras."_

_Bertrand Russell._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Respiró aliviada, hacía unos poco minutos que las chicas se habían ido porque debían ir a sus casas por los libros y ropa, pues se quedarían a cuidarla toda la semana. Se sintió encarcelada y frustrada de alguna manera, que estuviera deprimida no significaba que intentaría cometer alguna locura por muy mal que se encontrara.

También entendía que la quisieran y trataran de ver que estuviera bien, pero sentía que exageraban. Pero no pudo refutarles, se encontraba demasiado débil y cansada como para encontrar un argumento válido, seguía sin procesar el hecho de saber que se había acostado con su profesor y de paso, que éste a su vez es el padre de su bebé.

Respiró profundamente y le dio un sorbo a su té de manzanilla y canela, una combinación rara pero lograba aplacarle las nauseas matutinas. Aunque ese día se había levantado temprano gracias a sus amigas, su ruido se encargó de sacarla de su reconfortante descanso.

Ya despierta decidió darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, llevaba cuando menos dos días con el mismo atuendo. Estaba por llevarse la taza a la boca de nuevo cuando tocaron a la puerta.

— ¿Quién será a esta hora? — bufó y levantó dispuesta a abrir.

Seguramente eran sus amigas que habían hecho un viaje relámpago y ya se encontraban ahí. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse nuevamente con su profesor de Biología, inmediatamente sus mejillas tomaron un suave tono carmín al sentir su penetrante mirada oscura sobre ella.

— Buenos días. — saludó él con ese tono aterciopelado y educado.

— B-Buenos días, Kakashi-sensei. — saludó torpemente, pensó que ya no lo vería más.

Desde luego cuando se despertó de nuevo ya no lo encontró, seguramente lo había pensado mejor y dejaría todo así como estaba. Se quitaba de complicaciones y obligaciones innecesarias.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — preguntó al notar que ella se había quedado ida.

La azabache parpadeó un par de veces y se hizo a un lado, enseguida cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigieron a la sala. Nahla se sentó alejada de su profesor, más que por desconfianza era por vergüenza.

Aparte de que no sabía realmente lo que hacía ahí, suponía que dejaría el asunto por el bien de ambos, más de él que suyo.

Se quedó callada, sinceramente no sabía que decir ni que hacer. El silencio era incómodo, como la tensión entre ellos.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó finalmente Kakashi al notar que la chica no tenía la mínima intención de hablar.

Nahla dejó de contemplar el suelo para poder verlo.

— Mejor, solo un poco de nauseas nada más. — dijo regalándole una fingida sonrisa.

Él lo notó pero no dijo nada.

— Nahla, tenemos que hablar. — comenzó el peligris, ella se alertó pero también le prestó atención — Como te lo dije antes, voy a responsabilizarme de ese bebé y de ti.

— No tiene por qué hacerlo, no perjudicaré a más personas. — musitó desviando la mirada.

Hatake se tragó un suspiro y se encaminó hacia ella, verla así, frágil e indefensa le provocaba mucha ternura. Sin embargo, la culpa tampoco se disipaba al contrario; se hacía más grande.

— Entiendo. Pero no voy a dejarte sola con esto y no habrá nada que me haga echarme para atrás, ¿de acuerdo? — manifestó tomándola suavemente por la barbilla, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y se sintió extraña.

Raramente reconfortada y tierna. Lo único que hizo fue asentir.

¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Qué no? No podía, y eso lo sabía perfectamente bien. Él tenía derecho, era el padre de ese bebé y aunque no lo hubiera planeado; ya hacía mucho haciéndose responsable de él pero…

— Perderá su empleo… — murmuró culpable.

— Por eso no te preocupes. Por ahora, de lo único que tienes que preocuparte es por… ustedes. — concluyó echándole un ligero vistazo a su vientre a un plano — Hice una cita con una Ginecóloga para mañana a las diez de la mañana. Pasaré por ti una hora antes.

La azabache lo miró alarmada.

— ¡No puedo! Mis amigas estarán aquí. ¿Qué les diré si lo ven pasar por mí?

— La verdad. Les dirás la verdad. — musitó conciliador y sereno — Pasaré por ti mañana temprano. — depositó un beso en su frente y se levantó del sillón.

Nahla se quedó ahí mientras veía a su profesor irse de su departamento, no replico ni negó. Sabía que sería inútil, su maestro tenía una especie de voz demandante que les impedía replicar. Y ella no lo haría, lo respetaba demasiado para eso.

Soltó un suspiro agotador y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la cocina donde dejó su té, el cual estaba segura ya se había enfriado.

.

.

.

.

Salió del departamento de Nahla antes de que sus amigas llegaran, de antemano sabía que era inútil ocultarse; de una u otra manera se enterarían de que él es el padre del hijo que su amiga espera. Sin embargo, quería mantener un poco de privacidad con respecto a eso.

Aun tenía mucho que hacer y otras cosas en las que pensar. Ella pronto regresaría a la escuela y le faltarían menos de tres meses para terminar ese semestre, tendría cuatro meses y medio para entonces.

Sí, llevaba la cuenta. Como no hacerlo, desde ese día llevaba contado el tiempo de forma inconsciente. O a lo mejor no tan inconsciente… solo sabía que recordaba exactamente todo, una ventaja de no estar ebrio.

Aun por lo menos, de momento, lo mejor era saber como estaban ya que lo que le dijo Itachi no fue muy bueno… mañana se enteraría.

.

.

.

.

El siguiente día por la mañana tuvo que levantarse muy temprano e inventarse una excusa a las chicas por si tenía la mala suerte de despertarlas… cosa que no tuvo que hacer puesto que las dos tenían el sueño pesado y dormían como troncos cuando se desvelaban hasta ciertas horas de la madrugada. Tomó su cazadora negra, sabía que no la abrigaba pero igual no pretendía salir desprotegida de ahí; igual cogió su bolso y salió del departamento.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! — profirió dando un brinco al encontrarse de frente con su profesor.

Sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente ante la visión casual de maestro de Biología, pues realmente no podía negarlo, el hombre era sumamente atractivo.

— Hola, estaba por tocar la puerta. — saludó besándole la mejilla acentuando aun más su sonrojo.

Se sentía tan extraña…

— Sí… bueno… decidí mejor salir y esperar a que llegara.

— ¿Tus amigas están adentro? — indagó él, Nahla desvió la mirada.

— Sí… — musitó.

El peliplata contuvo un suspiro.

— Lo imaginé, vamos. — dijo cediéndole el paso.

Se dirigieron al ascensor que los llevaría a la planta baja del edificio, bajaron en silencio aunque la chica podía sentir la mirada de Kakashi sobre ella. Retorció un poco el dobladillo de la cazadora, estaba nerviosa y lo único que podía hacer era mirar hacia todos lados menos a su acompañante.

Hasta hacía muy poco los recuerdos comenzaban a llegar a su mente, tan dolorosos como vergonzosos; y ver a su sensei no lo hacía menos bochornoso. Los recuerdos eran mucho más claros, y con eso la culpa la golpeaban cual yunque cayendo desde el cielo.

Kakashi la miraba atentamente con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, notó su nerviosismo y su rubor que aumentaba ante su cercanía, eso solo significaba una cosa para él.

— Recordaste. — esa no era una pregunta, y Nahla se dio cuenta de ello.

Desvió su rostro y trató de ocultar sus ojos con parte de su flequillo, sin embargo, el fuerte sonrojo la delataba más que cualquier otra cosa.

— S-Sí… — tartamudeó, no quiso mirarlo, no podía mirarlo.

Si se atrevía seguramente sufriría de combustión espontánea. Hatake sonrió, estuvo a punto de soltar una risa pero estaba seguro de que sería malinterpretada. Las puertas metálicas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos salieron con rumbo hacia un Mercedes Benz negro del año que se encontraba estacionado frente al edificio. Un auto demasiado lujoso para un maestro, según el pensamiento de la azabache.

Kakashi caballerosamente abrió la puerta del copiloto invitándola a subir, cosa que hizo inmediatamente para no continuar sonrojándose por la atención de su profesor. Se sentía extraña, no incómoda pero sí extraña. El peligris rodeó el auto, subió al asiento del conductor y enseguida se puso en marcha, Nahla apenas y atisbaba el ruido del motor.

Mientras el auto avanzaba su mirada lila se perdió entre las calles semi desoladas de la ciudad, entonces… comenzó a recordar…

.

.

.

.

_Ninguna palabra, ninguna de sus caricias ni sus palabras dulces evitaron que ese dolor la invadiera rompiendo la magia del momento, ese cálido y tierno ambiente que se había formado. Ese adormecimiento encantador en el que él la había conducido desapareció por completo, como una ola que rompe desde el mar hasta la orilla llevándose consigo los castillos de arena… y por un instante deseó sacárselo de encima porque sentía que le faltaba el aire. _

_Un gemido se escapó de su boca, apretó las piernas; subió y bajó sus caderas como acto de reflejo tratando de aliviar el atenazador dolor a la vez que unas cuantas lágrimas amenazaban con salir. _

_¡Lo quería afuera! Quería que ese dolor desgarrador desapareciera. Gimoteó sin poder evitarlo, atormentada por esa lacerante sensación. _

— _Tranquila. — le musitó al oído con voz ronca, tan suave y gentil que logró detener su respiración entrecortada, y relajar sus piernas — Lo siento… — dijo tomando una de sus manos, presionándola con fuerza y conforte. _

_Con su otra mano libre limpió las lágrimas que se habían derramado, aunque sus hermosos ojos lila continuaban cristalinos. Los cerró con fuerza al sentir un diminuto movimiento por su parte y soltó otro gimoteo. _

_Dolía, y dolía mucho. _

— _Shhh… relájate…. — habló de nuevo, ella asintió y lo intentó — Abre los ojos… — pidió, su voz era aterciopelada pero no perdía ese toque erótico y ronco digno de la pasión y el deseo. _

_Sus iris lila se abrieron, entonces lo miró sonreír, su semblante era dulce, varonil y suave brillaba con la luz tenue otorgándole un aspecto seductor y sumamente tranquilizador. _

— _Confía en mí… — manifestó de nuevo, Nahla asintió y se recostó nuevamente con suavidad — Pasará… _

_Sintió un movimiento más, dolió, sí; pero eso le indicaba que había terminado de entrar en ella. Segundos más tarde ese dolor estrujante comenzó a mezclarse con algo más, algo que la invadía desde su vientre hasta pasar por todo su cuerpo con una calidez indescriptible y un sentimiento de placer sumamente reconfortante. _

_Sus manos fuertes y grandes lograron transmitirle esa seguridad de la cual era carente, su sonrisa seductora y sincera le otorgaron ese confort que necesitaba, lograron que el ambiente volviera a tornarse mágico, tierno, cálido y embriagador. Muy intenso y hermoso. _

_El vaivén de su cadera al choque contra su pelvis acrecentaba su excitación aumentando mucho más la temperatura de la habitación. Esa ansia por llegar a la máxima cima del placer comenzaba a manifestarse, la cúspide del placer… _

_Sus cuerpos vibraron y se estremecieron en lo que ella supo, era un delicioso orgasmo. Kakashi apretó fuertemente sus manos con las de ella que estaban colocadas a ambos lados de su cabeza, realizó un fuerte movimiento y un gruñido ronco se escapó de sus labios, tan sensual que solamente oírlo le generó una especie de excitación que la hizo temblar. _

_Entonces sintió aquella calidez invadiéndola, una muy diferente a la anterior pero igual de reconfortante. _

.

.

.

.

Lo último que recordaba era que él se había quedado recostado sobre su pecho haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no recargar todo su peso, aunque le había parecido como un niño exhausto…

De repente se sintió observada, giró levemente la cabeza y se percató de que su sensei la miraba por el espejo del retrovisor mientras conducía, esa mirada oscura y penetrante que de alguna manera le generaba nerviosismo, le provocaba un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago que no podía explicar. Se sonrojó de nuevo y desvió la mirada avergonzada.

Hacía unos instantes estuvo recordándolo en una posición poco decorosa, pero sumamente excitante…

— Te dolió mucho ¿cierto? — se sobresaltó, su pregunta la tomó desprevenida y se abochornó aun más.

— N-No… yo… — no sabía que decir, para ella recordar esa situación era un poco humillante.

— No tienes que mentirme, lo recuerdo perfectamente bien. — musitó, Nahla era incapaz de mirarlo a la cara — Lo siento… — le dijo con un tono de culpabilidad que le encogió el corazón, enseguida sintió como él tomaba su mano y la llevaba a sus labios para depositar un casto beso en su anverso.

— N-No, no, no tiene por qué disculparse… — se disculpó la azabache nerviosa.

Aunque se vio interrumpida por un súbito mareo seguido de unas náuseas, enseguida su rostro se desencajó y se puso pálida, mucho más que un papel y eso alarmó a Kakashi.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — su voz profunda sonaba sumamente preocupada, la azabache negó con la cabeza y se recostó en el asiento.

— No. — fue lo único que dijo.

— Espera, ya casi llegamos.

Y así fue, en cuestión de minutos se encontraban en las afueras de una clínica privada, de tan solo ver el elegante edificio se dio cuenta de que no era cualquier clínica. Sin embargo, le restó importancia, necesitaba salir y tomar aire o terminaría vomitando lo que no había desayunado.

En cuanto descendió cerró la puerta y se recostó sobre esta recargando todo su peso, su cabeza le daba vueltas, cerró los ojos y comenzó a inhalar y exhalar despacio. Kakashi no tardó en estar a su lado, observarla así solo aumentaba de por sí su culpa autoimpuesta.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — la preocupación en el tono de su voz no se iba, sin embargo, el asentimiento que ella le dio le otorgó cierto alivio.

— Sí…

— Ven, vamos. Te sentirás mejor si te sientas. — dijo él tomándola suavemente de la cintura guiándola hacia adentro del plantel de salud.

Sabía que adentro ya los estaban esperando, ni siquiera tuvo que detenerse en recepción para que lo anunciaran. Pasó de largo y se dirigieron a la última oficina del pasillo, claramente estaba escrito un nombre que no logró distinguir debido a su vista medio borrosa.

No obstante, si pudo distinguir las facciones de una bella mujer de largos cabellos rojizos y ojos marrones, una mujer muy hermosa y que se le hacía familiar. Le encontraba parecido a alguien muy cercano a ella.

— ¡Oh, Kakashi! Creí que ya no llegarían. — profirió alegremente, esa jovialidad también se le hacia conocida…

— Lo lamento, Kushina. — se disculpó el Hatake — Nahla se sintió mal antes de entrar.

— ¡Oh! Ven acá, déjame revisarte. — se apresuró la hermosa mujer.

Con ayuda de Kakashi la hicieron recostarse en una mullida camilla con cojines de cuero en color negro, realmente el estar acostada le aliviaba bastante su mareo.

— A ver dime, ¿Qué es lo que sientes? — preguntó la pelirroja mientras colocaba su estetoscopio en el pecho revisando los latidos de su corazón y luego el pulso de su brazo.

— Un poco de náusea y… mareo… — contestó un poco atontada.

Kushina miró a Kakashi, pero sus ojos marrones mostraban un tanto de preocupación.

— Según Kakashi tienes aproximadamente seis semanas de embarazo, es normal. — dijo mientras la veía acercar una carretilla con una especie de computadora.

Le hizo un par de preguntas más que se encargó de contestar con dificultad, pues el mareo no cedía y ya comenzaba a asustarla. Nunca le habían durado tanto.

— Bien, veremos como anda este bebé… — musitó la pelirroja tomando un frasco de plástico — Súbete un poco la camisa y desabrocha tu cinturón. — pidió.

No supo porque pero dirigió su mirada hacia Kakashi, él se encontraba a su costado derecho y únicamente le regaló una bella sonrisa, con algo de inseguridad hizo lo que Kushina le mandó y enseguida sintió un gel frío en su estómago y parte de su abdomen.

Luego una especie de instrumento similar a un rodillo se deslizaba a lo largo de su estómago y abdomen, se percató de que en la pantalla había una imagen blanco y negro que se movía de un lado a otro como enfocando algo.

— ¡Ahí está! — profirió la pelirroja sonriente y mirándolos a ambos — Ven ese puntito de ahí. — señaló a un pequeño punto que tenía la forma de un grano de arroz, un poco más grande como de cuatro o cinco centímetros quizás — Ese es su bebé, ¿pueden verlo?

Ambos asintieron, Nahla se sintió extraña, una emoción cálida y desbordante la inundó mientras que Kakashi tenía sus ojos brillantes.

— En definitiva, tienes seis semanas de embarazo. — les dijo poniéndole pausa a la imagen.

— ¿Todo está bien? — preguntó Kakashi finalmente pasando de la emoción inicial a la verdadera preocupación.

— Está creciendo bien y el tamaño es adecuado, pero haré otras pruebas para descartar cualquier cosa.

— ¿Pruebas? ¿Qué clase de pruebas? — inquirió angustiada la azabache, por primera vez desde que supo de su embarazo sintió una extrema desesperación y miedo de que algo le sucediera a su bebé.

Kushina le sonrió de forma maternal.

— Tranquila, son solo pruebas de rutina para descartar alguna complicación. — apaciguó, intercambiando una mirada cómplice con el peligris.

Eso calmó a Nahla que se recostó nuevamente en la camilla.

— Toma. — dijo dándole una toalla de papel para que se limpiara — Le diré a una de las enfermeras que venga para que te saque sangre, mientras yo imprimo las imágenes de la ecografía.

Seguido salió del consultorio dejándolos solos de nuevo, no supo porque pero ese sentimiento de calidez no se iba de su pecho, era como si haber visto a ese pequeño que llevaba dentro de su vientre le hubiese dado otra perspectiva de las cosas.

Lo único que esperaba es que las cosas no se complicaran…

Continuará…


	7. Situaciones comprometedoras

**Nuevo capítulo. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**Advertencias: **

Universo Alternativo.

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas, posiblemente lenguaje inapropiado.

**Personajes: **Kakashi |OC.

**Género: **Drama | Romance | Angst.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Comprometedoras situaciones. **

"_En el corazón de todos los inviernos vive la primavera palpitante, y detrás de cada noche, vive una aurora sonriente."_

_Khalil Gibran. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de las pruebas de sangre y de que Kushina les diera las imágenes de la ecografía, aparte de algunos medicamentos y vitaminas controlados que a ella se le hicieron exagerados pero que no discutió, porque se sentía demasiado mareada y débil como para preguntar, replicar o reclamar. El mareo no quería irse y eso ya le preocupaba, aunque según la doctora era normal por las pruebas y que andaba en ayunas.

Salieron de ahí, en cuanto subió al auto recostó la cabeza sobre el asiento haciéndola hacia atrás, cerró los ojos, escuchó como Kakashi subía al auto, cerraba la puerta y ponía el motor en marcha. Apenas lograba escuchar el ruido del motor, poco a poco su mareo fue cediendo y entonces decidió abrir los ojos para mirar por la ventana, frunció su ceño.

El auto recorría una zona muy calmada llena de grandes edificios espejados, se percató de que era una de las zonas más seguras de la ciudad y también de las más lujosas, solamente las personas económicamente acomodadas tenían acceso a esos lugares exclusivos. De repente se estacionaron frente a un edificio de cuando menos 25 pisos, Kakashi descendió y enseguida le abrió la puerta.

En cuanto bajó lo miró extrañada.

— Ven conmigo. — fue lo único que le dijo tomándola de la cintura y conduciéndola hacia adentro del edificio.

En su camino saludó al guardia y al portero mientras tomaban el ascensor, laminado como espejo y su reflejo se veía por las cuatro caras internas de la pequeña habitación. Y nuevamente se sintió nerviosa, la cercanía de su sensei la hacía sentirse cohibida y la vergüenza mucho más. Sentía su mirada sobre ella todo el tiempo, tan profunda e intensa que la hacía temblar…

El ascensor llegó quinceavo piso, salieron y Kakashi la condujo por un largo pasillo hasta una puerta de madera de roble barnizado y con un elegante diseño. Introdujo las llaves y abrió la puerta.

— Pasa. — dijo haciéndose a un lado para que ella entrara.

Lo miró ligeramente y luego decidió entrar, su boca se abrió levemente ante la visión de un elegante y lujoso departamento sumamente ordenado, el aseo predominaba al igual que la sobriedad. Tenía un enorme ventanal con balcón que generaba una espectacular vista de la ciudad.

— Este es mi departamento. — manifestó cerca de su oído, se sobresaltó y giró la cabeza rápidamente hacia él.

Sin embargo, el movimiento fue tan brusco que se mareó de nuevo y tambaleó un par de pasos, Kakashi la sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo.

— Sigues mareada… ven, vamos. — expresó con ese tono de preocupación que tenía para con ella.

Nahla no se opuso, solamente se dejó guiar por él hasta su habitación, la cual era ampliamente ordenada. Todo en perfecto orden y pulcro, aunque no debería sorprenderle, su profesor parecía ser de los pocos hombres amantes de la limpieza y su misma imagen daba esa impresión.

La recostó en la mullida cama mientras él se sentaba al borde, la contemplaba de una forma inusual, como… esa noche… sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín de tan solo pensarlo.

Por otro lado, Kakashi la miraba preocupado, sabía que los mareos y las náuseas eran comunes en su estado. Estaba consciente que los primero tres meses serían los más delicados, pero su palidez y fuertes mareos que no se iban, eso era señal de algo en lo que no quería pensar…

— ¿Mejor? — indagó paciente y con un tono reconfortante produciéndole un cosquilleo en el estómago.

La azabache asintió aplacando su angustia, la cual era tan evidente en su semblante como en sus ojos negros y brillantes como dos estrellas.

— Sensei… — musitó luego de un corto silencio, éste la miró prestándole total atención — ¿Por qué hace todo esto?, entiendo que quiera hacerse responsable pero… ¿Por qué se toma tantas molestias? — se sinceró con las mejillas ardiendo y desviando la mirada.

El peligris la miró sorprendido y enternecido, por un momento se quedó en silencio; sabía la razón y los motivos, iban más allá de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar y aunque ella no lo notara, era más que responsabilidad.

— Te quité algo valioso. — respondió sinceramente — Me comporté como un adolescente y en lugar de manejar la situación… me dejé llevar…

— Solo siente culpa… — susurró ella, por alguna razón extraña se sentía decepcionada de saber eso y un sentimiento de tristeza la invadió.

— En parte… — dijo él, eso fue como un golpe para ella y afirmó con una comprensión que no sentía.

Percibió un nudo en la garganta, se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a su sensei ocultando sus ojos cristalinos, sus orbes amenazaban con derramar lágrimas si seguía mirándolo. No supo en que momento se le cruzó por la mente que lo que pasó entre ella y su profesor, iba más allá del hecho de que estaban bebidos…

Era una estupidez, como pudo imaginarse que su sensei podía sentir algún tipo de atracción hacia ella, era una niña, una adolescente inmadura. Kakashi se dio cuenta de su desliz y falta de tacto, cerró los ojos reprochándose mentalmente acerca de la poca delicadeza que podía tener en ciertas situaciones; sobretodo tomando en cuenta la fragilidad de una mujer embarazada.

— Nahla lo siento, no quería decir eso. — se disculpó inclinándose un poco para poder mirarla, pero ésta tenía escondido su rostro entre su brazo derecho y sus cabellos azabaches que caían por su rostro.

— No se preocupe… no tiene por qué disculparse, al final es la verdad… — su hermosa voz sonó en un débil murmullo, tan triste que lastimaba.

Kakashi plisó el entrecejo y sus cejas se juntaron en una expresión de culpabilidad muy evidente.

— Nahla… lo lamento… — murmuró él, estaba tan cerca que sintió su aliento rozarle el cuello y su mejilla izquierda.

Se estremeció, no pudo evitarlo y cerró los ojos antes ese hormigueo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Kakashi, así que con un medido movimiento y una sutileza digna de una pluma cortando el viento, apartó los largos mechones de su cabello negro descubriendo la piel de su cuello.

— Nahla… — su tono se escuchó sumamente ronco y cerca de su oído, excitante y otro temblor le recorrió el cuerpo.

Y él se dio cuenta de que no podía evitarlo, la excitación se disparaba con su cercanía, su temperatura corporal subía súbitamente.

— Sensei… — emitió en un suspiro.

Enseguida sintió unos cálidos labios besar la curvatura de su cuello, y unas fuertes manos posarse sobre sus caderas en un gesto delicado y cuidadoso. Soltó otro suspiro, mantenía los ojos cerrados; el hormigueo de su cuerpo aumentó y se concentró inesperadamente entre sus muslos…

Jadeó cuando sintió sus grandes manos recorrer la piel de su estómago por debajo de la camiseta, tan cálidas, grandes y fuertes como él… Kakashi hizo un pequeño movimiento de cadera contra ella y pudo percibir su erección por encima de la ropa, abrió los ojos sorprendida pero no asustada. Más bien ansiosa.

Atrevida, y desde su posición llevó una mano tímida hasta la entrepierna del Hatake que ahogó un gemido contra la piel de su cuello, excitado y sorprendido por la libertad de ella. Se tragó un jadeo, el movimiento ascendente y descendente aun por encima de su pantalón era lo suficientemente excitante como para lograr que se corriera ahí mismo.

Era apenas una niña y tenía un dominio impresionante de su cuerpo, una niña que lo provocaba de manera consciente. Impulsivamente le dio vuelta para poder verla de frente, ese levantamiento la tomó por sorpresa y abrió los ojos sorprendida, se topó con un par de negros posos que la miraban con el velo de la pasión. Brillaban cual farolas a media noche por las desoladas calles de la ciudad, su respiración era errática.

Su aliento le golpeaba los labios y sus narices se rozaban de forma delicada, ella continúo con el movimiento y lo observó cerrar los ojos mientras emitía un tenue suspiro, como si se contuviera. No sabía porque pero escucharlo le gustaba, tampoco como es que terminaron en esa situación comprometedora, pero… que más daba.

Cuando Kakashi por fin abrió sus ojos lo único que enfocó fueron sus carnosos labios rosados, se acercó lentamente a ellos y los rozó con su aliento mientras llevaba una mano a su cuello para acercarla más a él, hasta que finalmente la besó. Pequeños y tiernos desplazamientos de sus labios, demandantes y apasionados al mismo tiempo.

Seguirle el ritmo fue toda una odisea, su boca era una experta y su lengua acariciaba su paladar de forma que de haber podido emitir un suspiro lo hubiese hecho, pero se encontraba demasiado ocupada respondiendo a sus litigantes labios. Su mano masculina viajó desde sus caderas hasta sus generosos senos, encontrándose con sus pezones erguidos palpándolos a través de la tela de su camisa melocotón.

Nahla separó su boca de la de él rompiendo el beso, de su garganta se escapó un pequeño gemido cerró sus ojos y enseguida lo que sintió fue el peso de Kakashi sobre ella, en un movimiento rápido la colocó debajo de él sosteniendo su peso con sus brazos.

Sabía que no estaba bien, que luego se arrepentiría… pero… ¡Demonios! La deseaba como a ninguna.

Besó su cuello, el nacimiento de sus senos mientras se deshacía botón por botón de la camisa, dejando a la vista un delicado corpiño negro de encaje que resalta su piel blanquecina, observó su rostro. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y su mirada brillaba, deseo, eso fue lo que vio en sus ojos lila.

Quitó los botones de su camisa de vestir uno a uno, tan lento que parecía dudar con cada movimiento. Un suspiro, un gemido, un murmullo con su nombre al rodear sus erectos pezones rosados con su lengua húmeda y caliente, se sentía un profanador pero realmente ¿Cómo no profanar algo que ya había profanado? ¿Cómo negarse al deseo?

Nahla por su parte solo se dejaba llevar, pero esta vez con consciencia de lo que sucedía; aun podía recordar sus caricias… las de aquella noche. Vagas, pero las recordaba bastante bien, también como recorrió su cuerpo llenándolo de besos, la lengua pasando por sus pezones rosados y erectos… dejó escapar un pequeño gemido sorpresivo y su espalda se arqueó al sentir una mano invadir su ropa interior abarcando su monte de Venus y… llegando ahí… a ese lugar que nunca nadie había tocado. Nadie más aparte de él.

Gimió y arqueó su espalda con inevitable placer, ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en el que fue despojada totalmente de su ropa ni él tampoco, para cuando abrió sus ojos Kakashi ya se encontraba sobre su pequeño cuerpo, su respiración era pesada y contenida. Sus ojos negros expresaban pasión y lujuria desbordante, tenía los brazos colocados a ambos lados de su cabeza y la mirada de esa forma que la hacía estremecerse, profunda y lujuriosa, con un deseo incontenible.

Respiró agitada y su corazón latió acelerado, separó sus piernas instintivamente para que él pudiera acomodarse entre ellas, podía sentir la erección sobre su abdomen y no quiso mirar, no lo necesitaba para saber que el tamaño de su miembro no solo era portentoso, si no también temeroso…. Y no quería atemorizarse, no esa vez, no en ese momento.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas y el pulso acelerado cerró los ojos, pudo sentir como él acomodaba el miembro en su entrada y la hacía abrir más las piernas, ella pasó las manos a través de sus brazos y las dejó descansar ahí, les dio un leve apretón al sentirse invadida lentamente en su cavidad, húmeda y abrasadora. El movimiento era tan parsimonioso que parecía que lo hacía con el único afán de no dañarla, lo sabía, se mordió los labios evitando soltar una pequeña protesta.

Le dolió, no como la primera vez pero le dolió un poco. Habían pasado casi dos meses desde esa vez y bueno… ella no había estado con nadie más que con él. Lo escuchó jadear roncamente a su oído y hacer una leve presión en sus caderas con sus manos, eso la estremeció y la excitó a un grado que jamás creyó podía hacerlo…

Y el movimiento de sus caderas no se hizo esperar, pronto comenzó a sentir las suaves y gentiles embestidas contra su pelvis, los besos en su cuello, sus labios… la succión de su piel enrojeciéndola levemente, mordía el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. Sus grande manos vagaban por su cuerpo acariciando sus piernas, sus senos y entre medio del éxtasis de la pasión coló su mano izquierda entre sus cuerpos hasta llegar a ese pequeño y delicado botón erecto, que le proporcionó una descarga eléctrica que desembocó otras tantas al punto de una convulsión.

Kakashi supo que había llegado al clímax no solo por su grito, si no también por la presión que su vagina hizo sobre su miembro erecto mientras la embestía, la sostuvo por las caderas con un poco más de fuerza y la acometió una última vez antes de descargar su semilla en ella, soltó un gruñido ronco y erótico que a ella le erizó la piel.

Enseguida lo sintió recargar su frente sobre su hombro sudoroso, respiraban agitadamente y sus corazones latían enfurecidos, tanto que hasta parecía que se saldrían de sus pechos. Kakashi levantó un momento el rostro y la observó, aun tenía la respiración entrecortada, los labios rojos por los besos y entreabiertos por las inhalaciones profundas, las mejillas sonrosadas al extremo y los ojos cerrados.

Esbozó una sonrisa llena de orgullo, no podía negarlo, su ego aumentaba al verla de esa manera. Agotada por el esfuerzo, pero sobretodo por el placer vivido. Eso le enorgullecería a cualquier hombre. Con cuidado se retiró y se posó a su lado, aun respiraba agitado, más en cuanto se acomodó y los cubrió a ambos con las sábanas; Nahla se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda.

Escasos segundos más tarde se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a sucumbir al deseo, ella estaba vulnerable y frágil, se aprovechó de nuevo de su estado. Entonces sintió como si un yunque le cayera sobre la cabeza, la culpa lo embargó. Había reaccionado como un adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas, ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

— Nahla… — llamó acercándose a ella tocándole levemente el brazo como si temiera molestarla — Nahla lo lamento, no debí hacerlo, perdóname. — su tono era sumamente culpable y pesaroso.

— ¿Qué? — reaccionó inmediatamente la chica, levantó la cabeza y lo miró por encima del hombro.

— Tú estás frágil… yo me aproveché…

— ¡No! No, no, no… usted no… sensei… — se apresuró a contestar volteándose hacia él, entonces se percató de su torso desnudo, su cuerpo levemente cubierto por una capa fina de sudor y sus ojos clavados en ella.

Tan profundos y angustiosos que la hacían temblar con una sola mirada, se sintió avergonzada e intentó esconder su rostro entre su flequillo bajando la vista posándola en forro de la cama.

Entonces Kakashi se dio cuenta del porqué de su comportamiento, se sentía avergonzada y no sabía que hacer después de un acto así. Sonrió con dulzura se sintió enternecido por su inocencia, tan sensual y tan dócil al mismo tiempo.

— Creí que estabas molesta… que te había hecho daño. — murmuró él levantándole la barbilla en un movimiento suave.

— No, no es eso… es que… — su iris lila rehuían de sus ónix, el peligris mantuvo su sonrisa.

— Tranquila. — musitó queda y pacientemente con un deje de ternura en su tono aterciopelado — No te preocupes, descansa. — le dijo de nuevo con esa voz adormecedora que tenía.

Nahla sintió los ojos pesados y liberó un suspiro aliviado, él la atrajo hacia su pecho y ella no se opuso en lo absoluto. Su esencia varonil se entremezcló con el aroma de su colonia embelesándola por completo, otorgándole esa poca paz y seguridad que solo podía sentir cuando estaba con él. Extraña e irónicamente con él se sentía a salvo, esperaba que pudiera mantenerse así por un largo rato…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando su sensei pasó a dejarla en su casa ya era casi de noche y ante sus protestas declinó subir a dejarla, la había hecho comer algo por la tarde y eso le generó unas terribles náuseas que se había aguantado valientemente hasta ese momento. Kakashi debió verla verde por la cara de preocupación que tenía, pero le suplicó que no lo hiciera, que no subiera con ella porque no quería levantar sospechas aun… sabía que en algún momento sus amigas se darían cuenta; pero mientras pudiera mantenerlo en secreto lo haría.

Aparte, ayudaría a no formarle una mala reputación a su maestro, al fin y al cabo no era del todo culpa suya y de eso estaba más que consciente. Al llegar al departamento sus amigos la recibieron con una cara de preocupación e irritación, aunque la preocupación reinaba en sus facciones. Tener que inventarse una excusa no fue fácil, no le gustaba tener que mentirles pero en esta situación era una necesidad más que un gusto.

Suspiró con algo de cansancio, su cuerpo dolía un poco y su entrepierna ardía…, se sonrojó de solamente pensar el **por qué**. Dentro de dos días regresaría a clases y ahora tendría que empezar a pensar…, como le ocultaría a los demás todo esto. Aunque sabía que era inútil, un embarazo no se podía ocultar por mucho tiempo y el de ella avanzaba.

¿Cómo haría? ¿Cómo lo ocultaría?


End file.
